Love Ranma
by kensa
Summary: A past of pleasant memories, a presnt full of uncertainity, a future filled with love.....
1. Starting Anew

Ranma ½ x-over w/ Love Hina  
  
By Kensa  
  
Disclaimer: Yup. Same as always. I do not own or make profit out of this. These Anime Series belong to their own genius owners.  
  
Okay, I am doing this because there are so few of this around. Its my own take at this genre. I write as I feel fit to. Not everything is in order. My fic, not yours.* Nyah, Nah Nah Nah Naw!!!* So please R&R.  
  
Love Ranma   
  
Shinobu Maehara was currently cooking dinner. She had gotten off from school so she was back at the dorm doing her chores. She happily hummed as she made food for the Hinata residents. Thinking of her days events she went along her way, until she was interrupted by the phone ringing. When she found out that Haruka had called to tell them that she was calling a dorm meeting in 5 minutes Shinobu was puzzled. Finishing what she was doing she went about collecting the girls. First she went to the springs to call Kitsune and Naru. Then she called Su and Motoko.  
  
Naru Narusegawa had been lounging in the hot springs. It had been a stressful day at school. And it was even more stressful at the prep school. To think that all her hard work was to fulfill a promise to go to Tokyo University. So, she had been relaxing away her worries away with a soak in the springs. Just laying back and looking at the sky. Nothing to worry over, as she watched the clouds pass overhead. Hearing a sound she had turned towards the noise and saw her best friend. Mitsune Konno about to join her in the springs. That was when Shinobu had called out to her and Kitsune that there was a dorm meeting in 5 minutes.  
  
Mistune Konno, a senior in high school was currently undressing. She looked over her beautiful nude body as she thought about her love life. Why couldn't she find a lover. Was she not beautiful enough. Sighing she opened the doors to the hot springs and stepped out. She saw Naru already soaking, so she didn't mind talking to Naru while they bathed. She saw Naru turn towards her, but before she could greet Naru they were interrupted by Shinobu.  
  
Both looked at each other before shrugging. Haruka must have something important to tell them. Sighing they go up and got ready to head to the meeting.  
  
Kaolla Su was still doing her chores as she thought about her next invention. Folding clothes gave her and an idea of folding space into dimensional pockets. With that she was sure she could make her room a whole lot larger. Large enough to fit all her lab in. she was about to maniacally laugh like her favorite anime character Washu when Shinobu called her and told her about the meeting. Sighing she put down her clothes she was folding and went off to the common room.  
  
Motoko Aoyama Heir to the Gods Cry School of Martial Arts was practicing her sword style on the roof. She was thinking of her home and her future as the School Master with each stroke. Repeatedly she slashed as she thought of her life. Over and over again, she slashed with her sword. Her strokes bringing her a step closer to mastering the Gods Cry School. Her musings were cut short as Shinobu called her to a dorm meeting downstairs. Stopping she caught her breath before she went down to see what was so important to interrupt her work out.   
  
All the dorm residents were going to get the shock of their lives.  
  
"I called all you residents here to tell you that you have a new apartment manager. It's my nephew Ranma Saotome" Haruka Urashima told the gathered Hinata Residents.   
  
They were all there because Haruka had called earlier to say that there was going to be an apartment meeting in 5 minutes. So all 5 residents were gathered in the common room, surrounding Haruka and her male guest. His appearance was curious, but after Haruka's announcement all questions and then some were answered.  
  
"Yo What's Up?" Ranma Saotome said to the gathered girls.  
  
It was strange of how ranmas life had dramatically changed in two weeks. He had left Nermia wit his mothers consent. He was no longer engaged to the girls, or married to the Amazon. He was now moving on with his new life.  
  
He had left Nermia to go to Hinata city where he had his grandmothers inn to manage. His mother had called his grandma to ask if he could sty there. Instead he was surprised to know that grandma had given him the inn to run. He had to meet his aunt who he had not seen in 12 years to tell her he was taking over her manager position.   
  
So arriving at Hinata city, he first went to aunt Haruka's tea house. After reacquainting his self with here they got done to business. He showed her the legal papers that grandma had faxed over. Upon seeing them she called the Hinata apartments.  
  
Now Ranma was in control of his life. He was going to manage a inn while he finished school. How good life was. He still remembered how it all started.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
  
  
Ranma Saotome, Heir to the Anything Goes Marital Arts was currently thinking of the insanity of his life. To him it was becoming a daily activity. It was also, why he hated his life.  
  
Remembering his life all the way to the current state it was in was extremely depressing. All his life it was bad. Leaving home at the age of 4 and living on the road with an abusive father was not an ideal childhood.  
  
Constantly moving from here to there he never had any friends of such growing up. He didn't know how to act in society. He rarely had contact to the world. He lived in the backwoods of Japan, never meeting any one unless it was a dojo master or an upset victim of Genma Saotome's greed and thievery.  
  
He grew up with Genma as his only roll model. Learning all he knew from him. All he did was martial arts. Ten years non-stop of improving himself in the arts to be the best there ever was.  
  
His training journey sucked. He was in constant pain. Being beaten daily in the name of the Art. Starving so that his body would become stronger. Living like a thief, until he learned better.   
  
He only got into trouble on the journey. Either from or for his father. His training methods all dangerous and insane to teach. Only the most sadistic murderers would ever employ such torture to a human as Genma did for training.   
  
The culmination of the journey was one that would forever haunt his dreams as the blackest day of his life. A journey to china before he would complete his training. Sure a training grounds over pools of water for balance sounded alright. Until he fell in one that turned him into a girl when ever he was hit with cold water, and his father a panda. Of course Genma never knew how to speak or read Chinese to know that this training grounds were cursed.  
  
Then all the shit hit the fan. The curse was the trigger to his current chaotic life. It was like painting a bulls eye on his back and a sign saying all weirdoes welcome. Like honey is to flies, Ranma was to nut jobs.  
  
His life leading up to its current status. Rivals, Fiancées, family and a life that was seriously fucked up. Two years of being in one spot made it so that all weird shit knew where to find him. Two years of shit 24/ 7.   
  
These days where hell for him. Never did he get any peace or quiet. Anything and everything happened constantly. Anyone and every one turning his life into hell.  
  
He was ready to snap.  
  
Ranma didn't know how he was going to snap though. Breaking down or going crazy. Both were likely and both had the same ending, death. He would either kill himself or kill everyone to get out of this shit.  
  
Sighing to himself, Ranma went back into the house. He needed to get off the roof before he went further into depression. Besides it was time to go to bed.  
  
Saying night to everyone he went to sleep.  
  
Of course this being Ranma, he didn't get any rest.  
  
Ranma was sleeping and dreaming of the past. The past when he was on the road. To be precise, a moment in time when he was happy on the road. It was when he was 10 years old.  
  
He remembered when he was near Kyoto with his father when they had stopped at a local dojo. The dojo was a family sword fighting style. Although his father hated weapon users he took Ranma there because it would help Ranma learn to fight against sword users. Why he took Ranma there instead of a kendo school was because the Gods Cry school was known for its power with the sword. It also helped that during Genma's own training journey he had seen the master beaten by the Gods Cry sword master, which happened to be female.  
  
So going to Kyoto Genma planned to leave the boy there for two weeks while he took a well earned vacation. The time there would help Ranma greatly in his path to mastering the arts. It would also give Genma enough time to experience the Kyoto red light district without the boy.  
  
Genma and him arrived at the dojo only to be surprised to learn that the current master of the school had recently giving up the arts to wed . They learned that all school masters of the Gods Cry school were female and that upon being wed they had to give up the family art. The future master was a 9 year old girl was in training.  
  
Genma not wanting his trip to the brothels be jeopardized gave Ranma over to the dojo to teach him the basics of the gods cry school arts. The Gods Cry school allowed Ranma because he was a cute kid. They liked the idea that a 10 year was training to be the best there ever was in martial arts. Besides the basics of the family wouldn't hurt to part with to an outsider. After all it was the mentality of the basics that made it gods cry. To outsiders it would be kendo basics. If they happened to figure that out, they learned that the thoughts behind the moves were the true Gods Cry teachings. So teaching a little kid that wouldn't hurt them.  
  
So it was the time spent at the Gods Cry School that Ranma was currently dreaming about. He was happy there. They fed him, gave him a bed to sleep in, and even gave him clean clothes. He was in heaven.   
  
The training was fun also. The sword fighting techniques were like kendo except for the way it was taught. But it was fun nonetheless.  
  
But what made it fun was the little girl that trained there besides him at the school. She was pretty good for a girl. Event though was once her stick was gone she was easy to beat.  
  
He spent time training. But he also learned about the Aoyama family history. He learned that the family was devil hunters and shrine priestess.   
  
And all the time there he was side by side with the girl. It was probably due to the fact that he found someone else his age that was nearly as good a martial artists as him. Or that teasing the girl was fun.  
  
At training he would often tease the girl by making a face that would lead the girl into giggling that would get her in trouble by not training. That in turn would make her mad at Ranma for getting her in trouble. At the end of training he would bolt out the door as the girl followed chasing him and yelling of how she was going to beat the stuffing out of him.  
  
Two weeks of fun went too fast for him. His father came one day and said that he was leaving now. He never got to say good by to his friend Motoko-Chan.  
  
He dreamt of all the times they had together. The days of training in the dojo or running around the dojo grounds chasing each other. He dreamt of the times he smiled at the girl holding a bokken. He dreamed of a friend he once had.  
  
Splash!!  
  
Sputtering water out of her mouth Ranma looked towards the house to see the fury fat panda jumping out of the second story window. It was her father waking her up the usual way. It was the beginning of another r day.  
  
Snarling as her father landed Ranma leapt out of the pound to face her father. She wondered why her father even bothered to spar against her since saffron. He was no longer anywhere in her league.  
  
Angry at her father for breaking up his pleasant dreams she decided to end the fight early. It was time to once again show her father the futility of his actions against her. It was also a great way to release stress. Pounding a fat panda was a great way to start the god awful day.  
  
  
  
To the other occupants of the house it was another day. Nothing new was going to happen. Nothing good was coming their way. It was life as usual.  
  
Kasumi was busy preparing breakfast like always. Humming a ditty that was soft and melodious. She ignored the fight outside. Her only thoughts were of her happily hanging clothes to dry on a sunny day.  
  
To Soun Tendou it was another day to try and marry off his youngest daughter to his best friends son. It was a day to unite the schools and secure the anything goes legacy. So briefly stopping to clap three times and bow to a picture of his late wife he went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
Nabiki Tendou was currently silently cursing martial artists in general. Did martial artist have no consideration for those that were trying to sleep. Giving up on trying to drown the noise of fighting out side with a pillow she reluctantly rose out of bed. She made a mental note to make Ranma pay for waking her up early.  
  
Akane Tendou was currently in the bath. She was looking at the Japanese version of playboy while fingering herself. She kept repeating in her mind that she was not a pervert as she orgasms. Nope she was not a pervert that wanted nothing but to chain ranmas girl side to her bed and ravaging her for a week, nope definitely not a pervert.  
  
  
  
Ranma danced between her fathers attacks like he was Akane when she tried to spar with Ranma. She aimed for vital areas of the pandas body so that she could end the fight before breakfast was ready. She continued to punish the pandas body with well aimed strikes as she sensed everyone in the house hold begin their days. He couldn't help to note that Akane was giving off major lust vibes and excitement waves in the bath.  
  
The fat panda was in trouble. Genma had decided that boy was getting lax in his training so he took it upon his self to show the boy the error of his ways. Of course it didn't go as planned.  
  
Once he landed to start attacking the boy while he was in the pond he got the beating of his life humiliation wise. He didn't land a single punch as the red head girl weaved between his attacks. Each ten misses of his resulted in one hard punch to a vital area of his body. So far only minutes into the fight he hurt like never before.  
  
His body was complaining of the mauling. His most sensitive areas as a martial artist were repeatedly tagged to inflict more trauma. Never had he been beaten like this before. Even the master never was this sadistic. And to top matters off it looked like the boy did not even try. The boy just had on a calm expression as he weaved and struck during the fight.  
  
Suddenly this unfocused gaze leapt to the girls face only to be replaced instantly with a look of surprise. The panda leapt at the chance to hit his errant offspring. It was a move that was halted with extreme pain.  
  
Surprised at what Akane's aura was telling him he almost didn't see the panda attack. Ranma focused instantly on the fight. He needed to finish off the panda first before he thought about his fiancés actions.  
  
As a panda paw swiped at Ranma's head he caught it and held it in one place.  
  
The pandas eyes widened in surprise before it almost popped out when Ranma continued on with her actions. He held the panda in place with its arm restricted and upper cut the stomach of the panda. The panda whimpered as tears sprung in its eyes. She followed up with a quick 500 hit chestnut fist combo to the fat fools solar plexus.   
  
The pandas brain screamed with terror as it realized it was being murdered. Its body crying with pain that was not meant for mortal bodies. The world of Genma Saotome feel deeper into pain as Ranma decided to finish with flair.  
  
Ranma having enough of the massacre decided to end his fight with style. He had recently went to the arcade with a few friends from school so watching Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat being played he reenacted some moves. Besides it just added insult to injury to the panda.  
  
So doing a move that made him wince with sympathy she dropped to the ground in a split. Doing so made his arm was lift from the pandas belly, which caused the pandas body support to vanish making its body lean backwards from the previous punches. As the panda fell backwards Ranma screamed out with cheerfulness, " FINISH HIM!!!"  
  
The panda hurt like never before. The hits on its solar plexus nearly caused the panda to blackout. But it kept conscious as its body began to fall backwards. Feeling the sensation of falling it thought that the beating had ended, so it began to relax.  
  
But, upon hearing its offspring yell out an attack followed by a loud crunch it felt pain beyond comprehension. The pandas brain short circuited as the final blow was delivered. Before unconscious claimed the panda from ultimate pain it silently cried out with question on how Ranma could hit him there.   
  
His balls where going to be hurting for the following weeks.   
  
As she called out her attack Ranma couldn't help but to enjoy her attack. A strong quick punch to the pandas nether regions resulted in a loud sickening crunch. Leaving her hand in position she bowed her head. Her pose mimicking Jonny Cage of Mortal Kombat.  
  
  
  
The rest of the house hold except Akane had entered the dinning room so they witnessed the ending of the sparring match. They were surprised with the fights conclusion. Horror at ranmas brutal finishing move and sympathy at Genma's ending where the only feelings of the group. They watched on with as Ranma continued to pose as the body of Genma fell in the background.  
  
  
  
Kasumi had just been finishing the food so she went to call the others for breakfast. She was surprised to see her father already at his usual spot. She then turned towards the door only to find Nabiki already on the last step. Blinking she decided to get the Akane before she got the two fighters. About to move towards the door she was halted by a yell from Ranma outside followed by the sound of an impact. Turning towards the yell she saw Ranma on the ground with a fist extended towards the groin of the panda. From her studies of the human body she winced as she remembered that it hurt males when hit in that area.  
  
Soun was sitting down at the table waiting for his meal. He ignored the sound of the beating behind him. Thinking that Genma was going easy on Ranma he had ignored the fight as boring. As he opened up his newspaper to read he saw his two oldest daughters. Kasumi was looking towards Nabiki, and Nabiki was looking at the two combatants. He looked down towards his paper when he suddenly heard Ranma yell out. Since the fight was silent earlier except for the pounding of flesh he turned towards the fight. The sight he saw would haunt him for the rest of his days. He saw his oldest and dearest friend being hit in the family jewels with a loud crunch. Horrified he looked at Ranma, who had his head down towards the ground and fist extended. His mouth gaping wide open he turned back to his friend to see him falling backwards.  
  
Nabiki was coming down the steps when she heard the sounds of a scuffle in the yard. Interested at the happenings she looked out side. When she was awoken earlier, she had heard the window breaking and a body splashing in the pound. She wondered why there where not the usual sounds of Ranma yelling at his father. So looking out she saw Ranma finishing up his chestnut fist against his father. She was about to turn towards the table when she saw Ranma drop on the ground doing a spilt. Then she heard him yell out, finish him, as a fist lashed out towards the pandas groin. Instantly she knew what he did was a game move, and was surprised and slightly horrified at what she saw. She grew green at the impact sounded with a crunch.  
  
Akane was still in the bath as the events downstairs unfolded. She would say she didn't hear anything as she was washing her hair. But in reality she had ducked her head in the water to muffle her scream as she climaxed in ecstasy from masturbating.  
  
  
  
Ranma with her head still hung low had to think that the finishing move she did was just plain silly. Silly, but it was from a game. As it wasn't a real martial arts move, she knew that it was a insult to Genma to be knocked out like that. As she realized this she couldn't help but to giggle at the dark humor.  
  
"Hee. Hee. Hee. Hee!!!"  
  
Hearing the giggling from Ranma snapped all the spectators from their stunned gazes. The giggles made by her sounded quite scary. Especially since she was still in her pose. It frightened the audience for some unknown reason.  
  
Finishing her inner musings Ranma started to get up. She had worked up quite an appetite looking good. Raising her head she saw most of the tendous looking t her with apprehension. Releasing that even Nabiki was looking cautious at her, she decided to have fun with them. After all was she entitled to fun as every one else was.  
  
Narrowing her eyes towards them she was satisfied by all their unconscious step back. Ranma smiled evilly at them as she addressed them. A twinkling gleam in her eyes made her words more powerful.  
  
"Oh my. You weren't supposed to see that. I think I have to punish you!"  
  
After saying so she looked towards each spectator. She looked from Soun to kasumi then Nabiki. At each person she communicated a silent message.  
  
As she looked towards Soun her eyes darkened considerably. At such a gaze Soun broke down blubbering in fear. He saw eyes that said he was next.  
  
Kasumi saw that gaze focused at her. She was about to faint from the intense stare when she saw the silent message flash in his eyes. It was with warmth and amusement. Instantly she realized he was kidding around. Before she could read any father into her eyes, Ranma turned on Nabiki.  
  
As the gaze settled on Nabiki she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise with fear. His eyes where mad and shinning, her smile turning her heart cold with terror. Ranmas eyes said that it was time for payback.  
  
Seeing the various reactions from the tendous Ranma could barely hold in his laugh. Soun and Nabiki where scared shitless. Kasumi, bless her soul, didn't take him seriously. In fact she already forgot what he did to Genma.  
  
Deciding that enough was enough he turned towards kasumi and asked if breakfast was ready.   
  
"Kasumi-Chan is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Yes, it is Ranma-kun."  
  
At his question kasumi focused back on the morning meal. It was surprising how he acted this morning. But as long as he was still ok like his eyes told her then all was still well.  
  
At the question, Soun stopped blubbering with a sudden hop. Dreading his fate he totally ignored what was said to start crying. He was thinking that Ranma had snapped and gone crazy and was going to kill him like he did Genma.  
  
Nabiki almost jumped when she heard Ranma speak. She then realized what he said. Upon Kasumi's reply she confirmed what she heard Ranma say. He was still Ranma. Unconsciously she relaxed her body, and silently berated her self for jumping to conclusions about Ranma. She had thought that he had finally snapped.  
  
As the previous tense mode passed kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranma all sat down for breakfast. Soun was still blubbering. Seeing that things where back to normal, kasumi began to small talk with Nabiki. Akane was holding up breakfast, so they had to pass time somehow. As kasumi and Nabiki talked, Ranma entertained himself with watching Soun and listening to Nabs and Kas-Chan's conversation.  
  
The morning had so far been fun. Ranma had beat his father badly. He humiliated his father with his insulting finishing move from a game. He had scared Nabiki. Made Soun blubber in fear for once in return. Kasumi was nice as ever. Nobody questioned him about his actions so far. All and all, it was peaceful.  
  
Minutes later Akane came to breakfast. She was bubbling with excitement. She was still effected from masturbating. So all her previous stress was released. Most of her anger came from her sexual frustration and confusing sexual preference.  
  
Upon coming to the table she saw Nabiki and kasumi talking about this and that. Her father was blubbering. Ranma was busy watching her father and listening to her sisters talk. It was the usual morning.  
  
Sitting down she prepared for the day. Breakfast to start off the day. Pleasant conversation with her sisters would start her day off well enough.  
  
"Ohaiyo!"  
  
"Morning, Sis." Nabiki non-chantly replied.  
  
"Ohaiyo, Imouto-Chan" Kasumi cheerfully replied.  
  
"Yo" Ranma passively replied. Glad she was here, because they could start breakfast.  
  
As Akane joined the table, kasumi started to serve the family its meal. She was glad to start off the day by having breakfast with her family. Smiling at each of them she continued on with breakfast. That was until she saw her father still blubbering.  
  
"Father, your breakfast is getting cold."  
  
As kasumi finished saying those words Soun snapped out of his crying with surprise. Why had kasumi said his breakfast was getting cold. He had thought Ranma was going to kill every one. Remembering what Ranma did he turned towards the pigtailed youth. He saw Ranma eating wit his usual gusto.  
  
Turning towards kasumi with confusion he accepted his meal. He was wondering why Ranma was acting normal. He then turned to look at his friend. He was greeted by an empty space where Genma usually sat. turning he saw Genma still out cold in the backyard.  
  
Turning back at Ranma, he saw the boy still eating. Not sure of what he saw, he turned towards his panda friend and back to Ranma. He did this several times as he still hadn't figured out what was going on.  
  
" Father what's wrong?"  
  
Kasumi had still been watching her father as he stopped crying. He had taken his food dazedly. That was concern enough to keep watching him. She saw him look at Ranma and Genma with confusion written clearly on his face.  
  
Upon hearing kasumi ask what was wrong with their father Akane, and Nabiki had stopped eating. They looked up to see what was wrong with their father. They saw what kasumi saw, their father was looking at both Saotome's in confusion.  
  
Ranma just continued to eat peacefully. He didn't have to worry about the furry thief so he eat semi slow. He was focused solely on eating a meal without his father interfering. He missed what was going on at the table.  
  
"Kasumi, why is Ranma eating and Genma still out side. I thought Ranma was going to kill us all?"  
  
"Silly father. Ranma would not do such a thing. What gives you that idea?"  
  
"Well, Ranma looked scary as he killed his father. I thought he went crazy."  
  
"Oh, My! Daddy, Ranma just knocked his father out like usual. Nothings wrong with that."  
  
Listening to the conversation the younger Tendou sisters looked on. Both their minds began to think different thoughts as they continued to listen to the conversation. Akane was beginning to think dark thoughts of her fiancé. Her mind had jumped to conclusion as she heard the words kill in them. Nabiki on the other hand began to wonder about the morning happenings.  
  
"Ranma, why did you hit your father in the groin?" Soun asked Ranma seriously.  
  
Ranma was busy eating peacefully. It was something he rarely did, so he was enjoyment to the fullest. When he heard Soun interrupt him he threw a glare at him as he replied.  
  
"He looked at me weird. Do I have to have a good reason to hit that furry fool?"  
  
"Waaahhh! Ranma looked at me scarily. My son in law is gonna kill me like he did his father. Waaahhhhh!!!"  
  
"Saotome, why did you hit your father like that any ways?"  
  
"Ranmaaaa…" growled the dyke "… why did you make daddy cry?"  
  
The reactions where as expected when Soun asked Ranma about his actions earlier. Ranma knew what was going to happen when they asked the predictable questions. Seeing as the morning was going to go all down hill from there on out he decided to shake things up. Why should he let them step all over him. He was tired of this shit. It was time that it all ended.  
  
  
  
***End Flash Back***  
  
He remembered that day two weeks ago. He was just now relizing how important that day was. He was here now because of his actions that day. And he couldn't be any happier.  
  
Of course since Ranma was happy that meant that others weren't. it was just how his life was. And it proved no exception even as he was in a new city.  
  
"WWWHHAAATTTTT!!!"  
  
All the girls screamed at once. This happening was scandalous. How could some guy manage their apartments. Event though he was cute, it was not right for a guy to run an all girls dorm.  
  
"yeah. Granny Hina sent him copy's of the house deed and legal papers of his new title as house manager."  
  
Haruka knew that the girls were going to react this way. She didn't blame them, but she also didn't blame her nephew. After talking wit him she agreed with granny's choice.  
  
When her sister Nodoka had called her and said that her nephew was going ot se her she was surprised. She had not heard from Nodoka in years. Hell, she hadn't even seen Ranma her nephew in over a decade. So when Ranma arrived to see her today she had talked to him about his life.  
  
She wondered why granny would do something like this. Even for her it was a bit extreme. Why would granny do some thing that would upset the Hinata residents. Especially when she cared for them as they were all her daughters.  
  
When Ranma told her of his life she was pissed. Of course one couldn't tell as her face remained passive as she puffed on her cigarette. To think that her nephew who was only 17 went though so much shit in his life. She had found out why granny did as she did.  
  
Granny wanted to give something to Ranma. Something that meant a lot to him. What better than responsibility that included his own job, house, and life. To Ranma, he probably never got anything but trouble.   
  
So now granny gave something to him that did not require his sweat, and blood. He was to be the manager until e did not want to be anymore. He had free rein to do as he pleased wit the dorm. He could do as he pleased for the fist time in his life.  
  
So now she was going to sit back and relax. She was going to enjoy the show that was sure to follow. She couldn't wait to see how the girls reacted to Ranma, and how Ranma would retaliate. It would be very amusing indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. YAYYY!!! I got that finished. It just popped up in my mind. It probably will continue. Slowly. Hmm. Okay I think that it will almost follow Love Hina Manga. I did this all in one night. It took four hours to come up with and type out. Hope it cool and all.  
  
Lets see how Ranma reacts in a new environment with a new attitude. At least that's what I'm aiming for. Heh.   
  
Um, since I am going to be writing more I hope that all stories are well received. And please read & review. If you like my stories and want to add it to your sites or link it, let me know kay? And my "X" crossover and AMG/Ranma x-over are slowly coming along. But most likely they will not be posted up on Fanfiction.net. I will release it to a chosen few. Heh.   
  
And as the sun settles in the west and the night brings dreams, eternal desires leave me awake and restless enough to write this:  
  
  
  
"SUCKERS!!!" (I'm going to sleep. So screw you. Night. Zzzzzz.) 


	2. Memories of the Past

Ranma ½ & Love Hina X-Over

Love Ranma 

By Kensa

Disclaimer: If I owned these Anime Series then I would not be living in a cheap apartment, living on peanut butter n jelly sandwiches while looking for a job to live and going to college at the same time. You do the Equations. Get it. Got it…….Good.

ForeWard: Thanks for the info concerning Hinata ages and revelations. Hinata will be different so that my version of Ranma will fit into Love Hina series. This is for fun. Not seriously done for anything other than shit and giggles. Or something like that. Yeah. Something like that…. Now, Ranma changes as you can plainly read. Ranma gets a gift from his grandmother after going off on the Nerima Residents. Why? Well because…. Because….(Hmm.)…. Just because, okay.

Love Ranma

            Ranma was now currently in girl form. It was the first thing he did to show the residents that weird stuff happens to him. It was something he had to do since they had all freaked about him being their new Dorm Manager. He was hoping his curse form would let them realize that he was not bad. Bad in like it was o.k. that he was male.

             "Let me get this straight. You have a curse that turns you to a girl with cold water?" Kitsune asked.

            "Yeah. So even though you hate the fact that I am male it still does not change the fact that I am your new Dorm Manager. As such it is my duty to inform you of any baggage that may come from my association."

            "Oooo. Is association taste good." Su piped up.

            "NO!!! I will not allow it." Motoko screamed.

            "Oh, that must me terrible." Shinobu quietly replied.

            "……" Naru had nothing to say. It was just to weird for her.

            "Yeah you must be my nephew. Only the weird shit happens to us. It must be a family curse." Haruka quietly replied.

            "Heh. You got that right, Miss Haruka."

            Ranma replied to his aunt. He heard what she had to say. It was sadly too true. Sighing Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Without much hesitation he started to light one. He was fairly new at this. Puffing on a cigarette he looked towards his tenets.

            "Miss Haruka? Aren't you her nephew?" Kitsune asked.

            "Heh. Yeah, but she's too young and beautiful to call her otherwise. Its dis-respectful to her beauty. " Ranma replied confidently. But there was a sweat drop behind her head. 

            *Damn. She hits hard to if I don't call her miss. So it's what I have to call her. Don't want to get on her bad side. I have a feeling my aunt is a tomboy. A very skilled Tomboy.*

            Motoko was currently staring death threats towards the upstart male. He was ignoring her. He should be honorable and answer all their questions, not avoiding them like he is doing. Besides he was just to weird for them. A male who turns into a female with cold water. How absurd.

            *Oh boy. Instant female. How interesting. I wonder if he has done anything with his body yet. I know I would.* Kitsune was in her environment. She loved all the interesting happenings at the Apartments. So with a new manager who was really unique it really piqued her curiosity. It would be a blast teasing their new manager.

            Su was just sitting there listening to their new quest talk about his self. She was quietly studying him. His body was like wonderland. So interesting. It must be magic. But still she would have fun playing with him and her. Two more play pals for her. And they where nice to her also.

            Shinobu could only feel sympathetic to their new manager because his life was really weird. She wouldn't know how to deal with the stuff he does. She would go crazy if she had a sex changing curse. It must be very difficult for him.

            For Naru, her thoughts on the guy was that his life was seriuolsy fucked up. How in the world did he get a freaky curse like that. Why would he get it in the first place anyways.

            " Now that the formalities are through with, I need to put my stuff away. I would like to tell you the rest of my life story tonight after dinner. I am hungry and tired from the long trip so I would like to rest before I begin my never-ending story. Alright?"

            "NOOO!! Having a male to be our Dorm Manager is down right un-ethical and scandalous. I can not allow this transgression to continue any further than it has. I challenge you to a Duel!!" Motoko screamed.

            As Motoko announced her challenge the rest of the Hinata residents stared at her. To them this was a little too much drama from Motoko. What was her problem against males in general.

            To this Ranma could only Blink. After all this was a usual occurrence for him. To be challenged to a fight right after meeting the person. So he could only wonder what this girl's problem was. He shuddered briefly as a very scary thought became aware to him.

            * Oh my God!!! Not another Man-Hating Tomboy. I thought I left this shit back in Nermia!!!*

            " If I win then you will leave to never again darken the Hinata Apartments. If you win, however unlikely, then you can stay!!!"

*Wow! Like this is a fucking surprise. Damn I knew this shit was gonna happen but I guess I was just dreaming that it would turn out differently.*

Sigh.

            " Very well then, I accept your challenge. When and where?"

            * Must all my hopes just be Dreams?"

            " Out side, right now!! You will not beat me weakling!"

            The rest of the girls where surprised at where this was heading towards. They didn't like to see violent confrontations. Besides Ranma seemed like a okay guy, very weird but still alright. 

            To Haruka she saw Ranma's discomfort. Even though he tried to hide it, she still saw his disappointment at where this was going. It looked like a memory of his past life. She hoped it wouldn't turn out like that. He went though too much already, he needed a break.

            For Motoko this was where she was comfortable. She now had that Male's fate in her hands. She would not allow him to be the Dorm Manager. All Males were weakling's and this one seemed the most weirdest. Weird man were definitely not good to have around a Dorm full of females. Since normal males were bad, he had to be the worst of the kind.

            Standing up Ranma motioned Motoko to lead the way. His body was going in auto. His thoughts were not into the upcoming duel, his mood was still bleak. He was depressed on how this was going. Still lamenting over a hopeless dream.

            * WAIT!!! DREAM!!! That's why she seemed so familiar!!!"

            With those thoughts Ranma looked towards Motoko's back as they walked towards the woods behind Hinata Sou. Everything was coming clear to him. This girl when he saw her was very beautiful, and there was only three girls he ever thought that were beautiful. And she looked vaguely familiar. The sword should of given it away.

            *This must be Motoko-Chan. I knew her beauty looked vaguely familiar. This must be Motoko-Chan. But why does she not like me. Why does she look and feel like a Man-Hater. She never was like this. She use to be like Ucchan. WAIT! UCCHAN!! Of Course. It must be like Ucchan. Maybe that Idiot Father of mine arranged a marriage between us then ran off with the Dowry. That's why we left without saying good-bye to any one at the Gods Cry School. THAT BASTARD!!!*

            As they continued to walk Ranma remembered his life and remembered how his life went. After all this shit happening right now, it had to be leftover's from my life. And as usual it was all Genma's fault.

            Ranma's thoughts darkened as he continued to follow Motoko. His mind was now tightly controlling his emotions. He didn't want to scare the girls by showing his Aura of pitch black hatred for his father. 

            Motoko was currently clearing her mind for the upcoming Duel. Even though he was a weakling male, all fights are to be taken seriously. She was going to end this as quickly as she could. The faster she got rid of this male the better. She didn't notice Ranma's Aura  becoming focused and cold as Ice.

            Haruka was watching her nephew closely. He seemed to be deep in thought. She was watching him ever since he began to follow Motoko out towards the wood behind Hinata-Sou. His face showed no emotion nor did his eyes show any either, but his Aura did. 

            The reason she was currently scrutinizing her Nephew was that after his depressed mood she was concerned for him. She hoped he wouldn't give up on purpose to Motoko. He seemed to be the kind of guy that put others before him. If a girl's sense of well being was compromised by him then he would do anything and everything to make her feel better, even to go so far as to leave.

            As he walked his Aura went from Depression to Surprised Dis-Belief. They were quickly followed by Confusion, Shocking Realization, then Sudden Fury and Hatred. He quickly covered up his Aura with a trick that made it where all she read from his Aura was Ice. 

            She was beginning to get concerned for Motoko's well being. She heard and felt how strong Ranma was, and he outclassed Motoko considerably. She hoped Ranma wouldn't let things get out of control. Ranma could seriously hurt Motoko.

            Haruka kept her findings a secret by hiding behind her cigarettes and care free attitude. It wouldn't do to scare the girls. The girls would probably do something stupid for Motoko if they thought she was in trouble.

            Puffing out a ring of smoke she noticed that Motoko and Ranma had stopped. They were in a large clearing in the woods. They were at the sight of the upcoming Duel. The time to fight was now.

            The rest of the Hinata Residents were silent as they stood behind Haruka. All were too busy in their own thoughts and to watching the current events to talk. All were confused on how they should act.

            Looking towards Haruka they looked for guidance. All they saw was Haruka impassively watching Ranma and Motoko. This calmed their hidden fears.

            They felt that this was all wrong. They were afraid that the fighters would hurt each other, or more precisely that Motoko would kill Ranma. They didn't know that Ranma was a very talented fighter. 

            Resting their fears they stared at the silent fighters that were twenty feet apart from each other.

            Motoko having stopped in her tracks noted that Ranma had stopped twenty feet behind her. He obviously knew they had arrived at the fight site. So this meant he knew a little biut a bout fighting. But that was still not gonna help him.

            Turning towards her opponent she began to study him. He looked like he was rather deep in thought. Maybe he was thinking that he was in deep shit.

            *And how right he Is.*

            Ranma was still raging at his father behind his Icy demeanor, but he was still aware of his surroundings. He noticed that there was a clearing ahead of them so he stopped near the edge of the wood that surrounded the clearing. He saw Motoko stop twenty feet from him.

            As the moments passed he began to study Motoko. It was  Bitch to have to fight her after figuring out who she was. But this was still a Duel. He really hoped that she would forgive him after he defeated her. He really hoped she wouldn't pull a Ryouga and seek him out for Vengeance repeatedly.

            *By the way she moves I can tell she is very skilled in her Art. The Gods Cry School run by the Aoyama Family. Motoko Aoyama was the Girl who was being groomed to become the School's Future Grandmaster. If  I remember correctly from the Basics, the School is Dependent on the Students Mentality behind their moves. They taught me the basics, believing that since I was so young I wouldn't remember the training. But I still remember, in fact I even know some of the Aoyama Secret Techniques.*

            Ranma still remembered a incident at the Aoyama School when he was there. He had once watched Motoko's older sister Tsuruko practice late at night. He watched her as she went though several Gods Cry Secret Techniques. He was captivated by the power of her fighting skills. Mesmerized by the sight all he could do was watch Tsuruko silently. He was caught by Tsuruko, but she let him off once she asked him why he was up late. He told her about his Nightmares he constantly had about a past Training Experience. He never told Tsuruko what it was that scared him though, he was afraid that she would laugh at him. After all a strong warrior such as her would consider his fear as a ridiculous weakness.

            Ranma was brought out of his Memories by Motoko. She was Talking again . She was trying to make clear the expectations of the loser, and making sure he understood that. It briefly annoyed him that she thought he would be dishonorable as that.

 But after thinking that he remembered that she was angry with him. If she was angry at him then maybe his fears of her about his father were correct. Then she was in the right to think that, however much he hated that thought.

Nodding his confirmation to understanding the Bet, Motoko began the Duel.

"Then if you agree. Let this Duel Begin." After saying this she tossed him a wooden bokken.

To this, all Ranma could do was blink and wonder where the bokken came from. Also where her own bokken came from. As a matter of fact why was he suddenly dressed up like Samurai of old.

" I am Aoyama Motoko Heir to the God's Cry School of Martial Arts, prepare to be beaten unmercifully."

Motoko spoke her title out loud and confidently, and a bit arrogantly. Dropping into a impressive and frightening offensive stance, she waited for him to quiver in fear. It was one way to intimidate a opponent. A Weakling Male such as this Ranma would surely be soiling his Pants at this moment. 

To her disappointment and surprise Ranma wasn't.

In fact Ranma was staring at her impassively. He looked her over briefly as if judging her. This made her annoyed. He was stalling in his introduction. If he was stalling from fear she would not have been annoyed, she would be enjoying it. But his contemplative attitude was aggravating. Right before she was forego his introduction he spoke.

As Ranma Heard Motoko give her name and school his assumptions were confirmed. Silently he looked her over once more. She had grown from that cute little girl into a beautiful young woman despite her arrogance. A beautiful Young Woman who was a Master in her Family's form of Martial Arts. He would take her seriously.

Flickering his eyes once more on his attire and weapon he forgot about these strange items that appeared out of nowhere. 

After all it was rather right in this context. It made for Drama in the upcoming Duel. It was right for the occasion. It would give style to Motoko's and his reunion.

" I am Saotome Ranma, Master of The Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and I except your challenge."

So saying He dropped into his own stance. His stance surprised both Haruka and Motoko. They both gasped as they Recognized where the stance was from.

Kitsune, Su, Shinobu, and Naru where fixated on the two fighters. After seeing Haruka calm from the current events and losing any inhibition they had they began to look forward to the Duel. After all Motoko was a very Impressive fighter. Even if Ranma was an okay guy, they didn't think he stood a chance against Motoko.

Besides if Haruka was not worried about Ranma then that meant that she did not hink that he would be hurt rather badly. After all Haraku knew how strong Motoko was with the Blade. So if she was okay with the fight then so were they.

Watching Motoko dressed in her Hakama with Ranma facing her Dressed as a Samurai of Old was like watching a scene out of a movie. As the wind picked up and blew leaves around, the surrounding wood became silent except for the softly blowing wind and their own rapidly beating heart. The atmosphere was very intense, it looked like nature was picking up onto the unfolding events and adding its own special effects to the scene. The dramatic atmosphere became even more intense as Motoko spoke. 

Her speech consisted of the bet and a promise from both opponents to honor it and ended with her Introduction.

The girls then turned towards Ranma. They wanted to see his reaction to Motoko's words. Even they were not participating in the fight they were still frightened of Motoko's words. They hoped that he wasn't to scared from it.

As they saw Ranma they were quite surprised by his attitude.

The wind blew a leaf past his face, it drew attention to his face and eyes. His face was impassive and unconcerned, while his eyes showed no fear what so ever. His body posture showed  no shaking or quivering. It was weird how he managed to not be effected by Motoko's Words.

They all swiveled their heads back towards Motoko. They wanted to see how Motoko was taking this brush off of her words. Motoko's Face contorted into annoyance quickly before it went back into a clam demeanor. Her eyes however burned with rage.

The girls turned their heads back to Ranma after watching Motoko. It looked as if she was going to Attack Ranma without him introducing himself. She was stopped as Ranma spoke though. The girls were all surprised by Ranma's announcement of his Martial Arts Mastery. He didn't seem the type. He seemed like a male Kitsune, not a male Motoko.

They were shocked again though as Ranma finished his Introduction. Dropping into a familiar stance he waited for Motoko to make the first move. His stance was followed by short gasps from both Haruka and Motoko. This surprised them, for what stance could surprise Motoko and Haruka both. Should they begin to worry again?

Haruka watched as Motoko finished her short speech. A little miffed that she would make a snap judgment of Ranma even though they just meet. It still bugged her that her nephew was getting dragged into this.

* Well Ranma, lets see how Motoko stacks up to you….even though you are using a weapon.*

Haruka was impressed by his attitude so far. Even though he was forced into this he was handling it quite well. If it were her, she would have forced the girls to accept the fact of a new Dorm Manager.

As Ranma finished his own mini-speech he dropped into a stance that shocked her. Gasping out loud with surprise Haruka realized that something was going on that she didn't know about. Like how did Ranma know that advanced form of stance from the Gods Cry School. Only Grandmasters from the Aoyama Family knew that stance.

Motoko was taken aback with his speech. She didn't know he was a master of his own family's style of Martial Arts. She thought he was another loser male, but then again it may be a weak form of Martial Arts. Nothing to worry about, especially since she was the Heir to the Gods Cry School of Martial Arts.

As Ranma ended his introductions he dropped into a fighting stance with the bokken.

Motoko gasped as she realized where the stance was from. It was a stance that she knew of only one person to know off. Only the Grandmaster of the Gods Cry School would know that stance. Only her older, Tsuruko, should know that stance.

"Motoko-Chan, I see you know my stance. Are you surprised? You shouldn't be. If you really think about it, it should be quite obvious that I would know it."

Ranma couldn't help but to tell Motoko that. She would probably be too concerned on where he knew her school than with the fight. He wanted a good fight that would bring back memories of better times for him. If she was not in top shape then it would be a waste of time for him and her.

The girls where farther confused by what was happening as Ranma spoke to Motoko. He spoke to her informally like a friend would, not a perfect stranger. His words were also strange as they obliviously had a impact on Motoko. His fighting stance and words effected Motoko strongly. They hoped that this didn't mean that Motoko was in danger.

And Haruka was also effected by Ranma's words. Is it from her knowing something that they didn't know concerning Ranma. Or is it from her finding out something that she didn't know about previously concerning Ranma. They began to worry even more as they realized that Haruka was Surprised. 

Haruka was never surprised. If there was Armageddon going on, she would still be calmly puffing on her cigarette. Her eyes would be impassive as they stared at Death. Nothing could ever effect her. 

So if Haruka was Surprised then maybe something bad was going on.

* Well what a surprise Nephew, you accept Motoko's challenge calmly. You're even going to use a bokken to make things fair. Now you drop into a stance that only a Grandmaster of the Gods Cry School should know about. Not only do you do that but it is clear that you know what you're doing in that stance. It should be impossible, since Genma taught you Anything Goes which is Un-Armed Combat, and also since only that particular stance is part of Motoko's Family Art. But you call Motoko Chan, telling her she should not be surprised about you using that stance. As if you and her have met before……. That's It! Your training trip, you must of spent time in Kyoto with Motoko's Family learning Gods Cry. But that should be impossible because God's Cry is only taught to the Aoyama Family Members.*

"What do you Mean?!! I should not be surprised. Where did you learn God's Cry from, only my family is taught God's Cry!!!"

As Motoko announced this the rest of the Hinata girls gasped. This new revelation was making the situation even more confusing than before. It also made this even more dramatic and worry some. 

They knew that the stance was familiar. Motoko used a similar stance. A stance from her school of the Gods Cry. They were surprised beyond belief now. 

This fight now had the making's of a major motion picture for a Martial Arts film. A secret school with hidden techniques and secrets. A climatic fighting scene that is between two masters of the blade. It had enough drama and action to make millions of dollars from if it were filmed and sold.

As Motoko's words flashed across Ranma's mind he was surprised. Motoko didn't know who he was. Realizing this, it made Ranma a little sad until he realized something else.

*If Motoko doesn't remember who I am then that means that Pop's never engaged us and ran off with the Dowry. So Motoko doesn't hate me because of that. That meanse that she might like me if she remembers me as he childhood friend. This Duel can be a friendly spar instead of a serious Duel.*

" Ahh, Motoko-Chan how can you not remember me. I'm hurt. Surely you would have remembered this….." As Ranma said this he made a face.

The girls and Haruka could only face fault as Ranma pulled down one eyelid while sticking out his tongue. 

"Bii-Daaa!!!"

As Ranma made this gesture, Motoko's mind flashed with memories of the past. Almost forgotten Memories of a friend she once had. A friend who was a little 10 year old boy. 

Motoko remembers a little boy in a gi that was practicing with her at the God's Cry School. She remembers all the fun they had together. She remembers a scene of the past that made her heart beat fast.

She remembers as she was practicing her forms.

She was swinging her bokken rapidly in a quick swings, her face scrunched up into a little frown of determination. Suddenly a someone tickles her side from behind. Surprised she yelps then falls into laughter. Turning she she's Ran-Chan had snuck up from behind her. With tears in her eyes she tries to swat his hands from her waist. Ran-Chan only laughs at her as he releases her. 

Glaring at Ran-Chan she tells him that she was busy training and not to bother her. 

He would reply by making a silly face at her, that would always lead her to begin giggling. As she would giggle her sister would walk in and she her giggling. Tsuruko would always assume that Motoko was playing around rather than practicing. Tsuruko would then punish her by making her do extra chores around the house. She hated doing chores around the house. She would then glare at Ran-Chan trough out the entire practice. He would smile cheekily at her as he practiced his sword forms by her side. She would always wait to get him after Tsuruko wasn't around. If Tsuruko saw her trying to beat the stuffing out of Ran-Chan then she would be in eve more trouble than before. She learned this the first time Ran-Chan pulled that stunt on her before practice began.

As practice would finish Tsuruko would tell them a good job for giving it their all in practice. Then she would exit out the back.

As soon as she was gone Ran-Chan would pull down one eyelid and stick his tongue out at her going, "Bii-Daa!!!" She would then scream out his name as he ran towards the door. She would follow him as he laughed at her. Her screams of beating him into a okoyonomaki as she swung at him would leave her chasing him all over the School grounds. She would never catch him, the laughter and joy and happiness never leaving his face as he ran from her. At the end of the chase they would both be all smiles. 

He was the only friend she had at the School who trained with her. He only stayed with her two weeks before he mysteriously left. She remembered crying for a long time after that. Crying over Ran-Chan her best friend.

"RAN-CHAN!!!!" Motoko cried incredulously. 

To that, Ranma could answer only one way. 

Laughing he leapt towards Motoko and before she could respond he was upon her. His attack was fast and devastatingly powerful. Motoko was helpless against such an attack.

Ranma had quickly dashed towards Motoko-Chan as she was stunned. Before she could react, Ranma was already past her. Stopping behind her he quickly struck.

Reaching with two hands he grabbed her sides and began to tickle her.

"EEeeee!!! Stop it!! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!!! …….."

Motoko dropped her bokken and began to laugh as Ranma's hands attacked  her ticklish spots on her sides. Her protests quickly gave away to giggles. Gasping as her eye's began to tear up she tried to stop giggling as she wrestled with Ranma's hands on her sides.

Twisting she tried to swat his hands away but instead of  successfully evading his attack she tripped instead. Being tickled into giggling fits made her unaware of her surrounding's. A small little rock made her fall as she twisted away from Ranma.

Her arms got entangled with Ranma's.

Her unexpected fall pulled Ranma along with her. His arms instantly in circled her. He then twisted his body to beneath her so she wouldn't get hurt. They hit the ground with simultaneous outbursts.

"OOFFff!!!'

"OOFFff!!!"

They landed with Ranma on his back and Motoko laying on top of him. They were face to face. Both looked at each other as they tried to recover from the fall. As their eyes connected they realized the position they were in. Both began to heavily blush. 

            That was until Ranma continued with his assaults on Motoko.

            His arms near their target, Ranma quickly got over the situation they were in. After all in Nermia this position was normal for him. Besides they were in the middle of a Duel. 

            Motoko could only break up into giggles again as Ranma began to tickle her again.

            Forgetting her surroundings and letting herself go in the situation she began to tickle his sides also. 

            Remembering him brought back many good memories. It was great to see him again. Also it was time for some payback. So thinking that she redoubled her efforts into her attacks on Ranma. 

            Both of them were too busy being reunited that they forgot their surroundings. They forgot that they were supposed to be fighting a Duel. They forgot about the others watching them. All they could focus on was each other. 

            To the others after recovering from their face fault, they were stunned by what they saw next. Motoko called out Ranma's name as she recognized him. Ranma answered by laughing as he charged Motoko. Before they could cry out in worry for Motoko Ranma was upon her. 

            Ranma's Attack and Motoko's reactions made them Face fault again.

            Ranma had employed a tickle attack against Motoko. It was very devastating in its effects. Motoko was now girlishly giggling away. 

            Staring unbelievably towards them the others could only watch as Motoko tried to get away but only to trip and fall. Pulling Ranma down with her, they  got entangled together. Motoko landed with Ranma below her, both were looking eye to eye and both blushing.

            The others thought that maybe this would snap both of the fallen Martial Artists out of it but instead, Ranma continued with his previous actions. Soon Motoko was once again giggling like a school girl, but instead of protesting this time she fought him fire with fire.

            The others all Face faulted for the third time, as they saw Ranma and Motoko rolling around on the ground giggling and laughing tickling each other.

Well, there it is. The second chapter to the story. Hope it is alright. I wasn't going to work on this until I had gotten further along on my other stories. I wanted to write more Sinn and Can't Get Enough, before I devoted all my time on this fic.

Actually I have two other chapters of Sinn done, and the full chapter of Can't Get Enough. I just haven't put them up yet. I have four other stories I am also writing along with these three. I have a big one going on right now where its AMG and Ranma ½ X-over. That  one has two other continuation series. I am writing all three at once. So its going slowly for writing fics.

I will write the other chapters to this when I have time. Yes it will go on. You know, like until I grow old and grey only to get weird and disappear into the mountains. Or something like that. Oh, and in some news….. One of  my Favorite FanFic Authors replied to my  E-Mail I sent them. That is like, so cool. I thought that it was a waste of time and effort. Heh.

As the sun settles in the West and Night brings Dreams, Eternal Desires leave me Awake and Restless enough to write this:

"GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD RIDDANCE!!!!"

"No…. I really mean it!!!"

"What do you mean, Hell No We Wont Go!!!"

"STILL HERE?!!"

"FOR DISTURBING MY BEAUTY SLEEP N' EROTIC DREAMS, IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS CUTE AND FLUFFY, I…….."

TWACKKK!!!

"OOUCHH!!! THAT HURT YOU BITCH!!! DAMN YOU ALL, LEAVE!!!" 

"LEAVE NOW!!! DON'T MAKE ME SEND OUT MY ATTACK KITTEN!!!"

 "GO KITTY.  KITTY, ATTACK WITH YOUR SUPER-KAWAII ATTACK! NO ONE CAN RESIST YOU!!!"

"KITTY GO!! DAMN YOU KITTY GO ALREADY…..HEY WHAT ARE YOU EATING KITTY? IS THAT MY CHEESY PUFFS!!! DOWN KITTY…BAD KITTY!!! THAT'S MY CHEESY PUFFS!!!


	3. Glimpse of the Future

Ranma ½ & Love Hina X-Over

By Kensa

Disclaimer: 

            I, the exceptionally poor college student, hereby swear with all my heart and soul that I make no profits off of this story. Yeah, that's right it's not mine, nor will it ever be. Get used to it……. I know I did. Heh. So please do me a very big favor and turn a blind eye towards my actions, as I am not doing so said actions in any malicious intent what so ever.

Fore Word:

            Like this is new. I mean this chapter is put out pretty fast.( Faster than I would have liked). Oh well! Umm, oh right. I am sorry if that last twist in the previous chapter disheartened people in their feelings towards my story. I mean I had not planned on going that direction with the story. It just came to be. Oh well, I'll try to make the best of the situation as I possibly can.

LOVE RANMA

            *OWWwwww!!!*

            That was the only response that the rest of the Hinata crew could say or feel at the moment. It was rare that any or one if all had ever had reason to face fault. For them to do so three times in a single day and in less than 10 minutes was very strange and weird. 

            Well, considering their reasons for reacting in such a way, was very strange and weird indeed. In fact it was done right disturbing. Never would they have imagined such a thing happening as what they were watching currently.

            Motoko Aoyama a known Man-Hater was acting like a silly school girl in love, while rolling around on the ground having a tickle war with a young man.

            *Auuu!!! Motoko-Sempai is acting so, so….so Girlish!!!*

            Shinobu was currently trying to figure out what her sight was telling her. She didn't believe what she was watching. Her views towards some one she looked up as being strong and independent was acting like the exact opposite that she was. Shinobu had thought Motoko looked down upon other girls her age as being to weak and silly. She saw them as lust driven little vixens. Shinobu thought Motoko was disgusted by that kind of girls. But right now, Motoko was acting like the girls whom she was disgusted with.

            *Awwww!!! Motoko-Chan looks like she is having fun!!! I wonder if I can join?*

            This was the only major thoughts going on in Su's mind at the moment. After all she really didn't mind what was going on, as long as she could have fun then all was right with the world. Also she wanted to play with Motoko-Chan too.

            *Eheh. Right. First there's this really weird guy/girl proclaiming to be our new dorm manager, now Motoko was rolling around on the ground with that guy/girl giggling and tickling him after challenging guy/girl to a duel earlier. This is just too weird!*

            Naru was just staring on. Her eyebrow was twitching rather violently though. The day was just too fucked up for her to handle. Amid magical curses, new landlord, and now a man-hating tomboy suddenly becoming a love struck school girl, this was just too much for her fragile little mind.

            *Whoa!!! And here I thought that Motoko was a die hard lesbian!*

            For Mitsune Kono something unbelievable had been witnessed. Her perceptions of one of her friends was turned upside down and inside out all at once. This she was  sure was never to be. But then again…..

            Kitsune was already set in the idea that Motoko was lesbian simply because Motoko gave off every sign possible indicating that she was indeed fond of the fairer sex. From the man-hating attitude to the tomboy behavior. She was sure that she had read all the right signs. But now her theories where shot to hell as the proof of this was currently rolling around on the ground 10 feet in front of her.

            *Ouuch! Now this is very annoying, I should not be caught of guard like this. Ranma did tell me of his life, I just didn't think that he meant it when he said that weird shit followed him around like a lost pig. Whatever that comment meant. But Motoko?!!*

            Never had Haruka been caught off guard like this. This was very, very strange even for someone in her family. Her family had some of the weirdest shit happen to them but for it to be contagious?

            Realizing that it had been over a full minute since the face fault, and Motoko and Ranma where still playing on the ground her eyebrow twitched. Looking at them she figured that they wouldn't stop until they ran out of breath, which she guessed would be in a couple minutes, she did the only thing she could do. Carelessly she put another cigarette in her mouth and lit it up.

            As the minutes flew by all anyone could do was to wait for Motoko and Ranma to finish up their playing. Well what else could they do, they were still stunned by witnessing Motoko's actions. They all stood waiting for this dream to continue on or for them selves to awake. 

            As the others watched, Motoko and Ranma kept on tickling each other. They Lost themselves in each others memories of their past. They ignored what was going on around them being to content in relieving some moments of a happy past.

            For Ranma this was heaven. Never had one of his friends from his past greet him like this. Even though Motoko wanted to kill him earlier, he realized that it was not because of him  but rather because of her own problems. For once it was not his fault. But forgetting that he only wanted to lose himself right now. To feel this good forever and ever with Motoko-Chan.

            * Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This is great, My life just keeps getting better and better. Finally I Found a friend who doesn't want to kill or marry me on sight!!!* 

            After finding out that she and him were never engaged that made his day. So he did what he thought she would recognize and remember him from it. He did something he had not done in years, something that he had dreamed bout not too long ago. 

            He lost himself in memories of his past hoping that everything would be okay. Hoping to relieve the better days of yesteryear. Hoping a recapture a dream that he thought he lost an eternity ago.

            *Hee! Hee! Hee! I totally forgot about Ran-Chan. I thought that I would never see him again. Instead I realize that he may become my new dorm manager. How could I ever forget all those times me and him played together like these.*

            It was like a dream that she never thought she would ever live again. A childhood memory of a lost joy. The one and only boy that she ever had as a friend was now right in front of her once again.

            All through her life she had been living her life as her family demanded. It wasn't that she hated it but sometimes she, she wished it wasn't her that lived that life. In then there had been that one time in her life that was really memorable.

            She was 9 years old when there happened a chance encounter with a boy a year older than her that made her lose herself in something other than the Art. She remembered the day when Ranma arrived with his fat father. He looked scruffy but nice. His father left him with her family for two weeks to train with her family's Art. Two weeks flew by an a flash. They were inseparable during his stay there. At first he was hesitant to play or train with her because she was a girl. But after chasing him around the dojo that day with a bokken he realized that it was fun to be with her. She would forever remember those times because that little boy would suddenly disappear from their lives two weeks later without saying goodbye to her.

            She remembered going to his room to wake him up one day only to realize that he wasn't there. She quickly ran around looking for him after an hour her older sister told her that Ranma had left late the night before. She remembered that she cried for a long time after that, she couldn't believe that he would leave her like that.

            But, she was later told by her older sister Tsuruko that it was his father that made him leave. She said that if that had not occurred than Ranma would have told her good bye. Tsuruko then told her that it wasn't Ranma's fault so not to blame him.

            To her, those were some of the best childhood memories she ever had.

            "Hee! EEeeekkk!! Enough Ran-Chan!! Stop or I'll beat the stuffing out of you!"

            But she really couldn't handle anymore laughing right now. She was all teary eyed, and her sides ached. If he didn't stop then she would wet herself.

            As soon as he heard those words Ranma stopped. He was tired of laughing also, even though it felt great. But he was enjoying this moment immensely.

            Stopping Ranma tried to regain his breath. His lungs were tired and his sides felt sore. So ending the tickle attack he looked towards Motoko-Chan.

            Up close his breath was taken away. He didn't realize that his old friend from childhood would turn out to be so beautiful. Motoko was like a goddess.

            *Oh My! She is very pretty!*

            As soon as Motoko felt Ranma end his  attack she quickly caught her breath. Looking towards Ranma she began to study him. But before she could go far, she realized that he was very, very handsome.

            * Eh. Ran-Chan is so Handsome!!!*

            Two thoughts, both silently said towards one another. Whether it was Kami or not, something strange happened when they thought that. As they realized how much the other caught their eyes, they felt themselves losing themselves in each others presence.

            Feeling the other near them, they were lost in the unknown feelings vibing off each other. Staring at each other they were drawn into the others eyes. Something felt so right about what they were doing. 

            But as was life when everything was going fine it was not to be.

            "Ahem! Sorry to disturb you two lovers, but what the in the hell is going on here!?!"

            Haruka was getting annoyed of watching Motoko and Ranma rolling around on the ground. So when the two had stopped tickling each other she went and stepped in. She needed to know what the hell was going on, and that was what she precisely asked Ranma and Motoko before they could begin anew.

            The rest of the Hinata girls could only nod dumbly along while wondering the same thing.

            Surprise quickly broke the spell the two were previously in. Instantly they were apart from each other with a distance of four feet between them. Motoko was blushing like crazy while pressing two fingers together. 

            As soon as Ranma heard the question he was a safe distance away from Motoko-Chan. It looked like he had transported from one spot to another. It was a habit from when he was in Nermia. Every time he was caught up in a embarrassing or comprising position he was punished so he had begun to get jumping when he was in close proximately with a attractive girl. 

            Seeing his aunt he almost hanged his head with shame. It was another bad habit from when he leaved in Nermia. But now he did not have to worry about jealous fiancées to deal with.

            Quickly shaking his head of thoughts he glanced towards Motoko. His breath was taken away once again as he saw her. She was so cute as she was acting bashful and shy with that blush on her face.

            Motoko was burning beet red right at the moment. She didn't think that she would ever act in such a way. She didn't think that a guy would make her feel such a way either. But worse of all was that her friends had caught her.

            * Thank Kami that it wasn't my three worshippers from school. I would never live down the embarrassment!!*

            Shyly she looked up and froze. Her eyes had once again landed on Ranma. As she noticed this she also noticed that he was looking at her. Glancing towards his eyes she found herself once again falling into those blue grey eyes of his.

            Haruka who had been patiently waiting for an answer realized that Motoko and Ranma were not paying attention to her or any one else. Both where losing themselves into the others eyes. Her eyebrow twitching she quietly walked towards Ranma until she was right in front of him. She wanted her answers now.

            THWACK!!!

            "OWWW!!!"

            Ranma was watching Motoko as she was blushing away. He could not tear his gaze away from her. Feeling her eyes on him he looked up into hers and was lost in those deep brown eyes of hers. He felt like he could stay like this forever. But he was interrupted when his aunt whacked him behind his head.

            Snapping back to reality with the loud cry of pain Motoko was greeted with a whimpering Ranma as he held his head. He was cursing his aunt for doing what she did. Motoko was not surprised when he was once again interrupted with another smack on his head.

            SMACK!!!

            "OWWW!!!GODDAMN IT HARUKA!!!STOP!!!"

            " Now you better listen to me when I ask a question Ranma. And no cursing allowed. Its rude and quite offending."

            Glaring at his aunt he muttered his apologies and obliged her requests.

            Seeing this made Motoko realize what was going on. Realizing how she had been acting she once again blushed. Her blush gave away to amusement though when Ranma got in trouble with Haruka. But then things got embarrassing again when Haruka asked once more what the hell was going on between herself and Ranma.

            "Now, why in the hell did the two of you start acting like lovers who have not seen each other in a long time. Not even ten minutes ago Motoko was ready to castrate you Ranma. Then you make a face at her and then began to tickle her. I heard you story already Ranma but still is still too unbelievable even for you. So what gives?"

            "Eheh. Umm, well I finally remembered why she seemed so familiar. I once visited her Families school when I was ten years old. So I did what I thought that she would recognize me for. I used to tease her like that…..so I just went and did that again. Heh. And Besides how could I ever forget Motoko-Chan, especially when I have had some of the best memories of my life with her."

             *Blush*

            As those words left Ranma's mouth, Motoko had her breath taken away. Her heart once again started to speed up. Her emotions making her body feel all tight and strained but making her feel all hot.

            Naru who had been waiting patiently like all the others for Ranma's reply heard this couldn't help to feel jealous. She may not have made up her mind on what she thought of this guy/girl but for someone to remember so fondly of you had to be one of the sweetest things ever. She could only dream of someone like that out there for her.

            * Hell I would even take a three time loser, who wears glasses and is also a complete pervert keeps peeping on me just to have someone that feels that way about me.*

            Kitsune was grinning like a mad hatter as she leered at Motoko. Kitsune had seen how Motoko had acted and now she knew why. She was going to have fun teasing Motoko about this.

            *Heh heh heh! Well Motoko Chan we are going to have one hell of a conversation when I get my hands on you. Damn, this is going to be fun as hell!*

             Shinobu had hearts in her eyes as she heard what Ranma had said to Motoko. That was something that she wanted someone to say to her too. And the way he said it, it was sooo Romantic.

*Oh my Gosh!! It's like right out of a Romance Manga. I thought that this stuff happened only in fantasies and dreams. How lucky Motoko is!!!*     

            For Su, she was glad that Motoko was having so much fun. And the new playmate of hers also happened to be an old friend of Motoko's. That kinda made Su jealous of Ranma. But she had other stuff to find out first. 

            * I know that Ranma was a girl when we left the Dorm, but when and how did she become a he without us seeing it. Ahhh, Ranma will be soooo fun to play with. Both of her forms!!!*

            * Right. Now I know why there are so much girls after you. You are just too dense for your own good. By the way Motoko and some of the girls are looking I say that things have gotten even for interesting.*

            After saying those words Ranma looked towards his aunt wondering how she was gonna take it. After meeting his aunt he felt like he needed and wanted her to approve of him. He didn't want to disappoint her. After all she was one of the few that she met in her life for the first time that was nice to him. He rarely ever got that from anybody that he met for the fist time.

            * Besides, Haruka seems too cool to be like all the rest of the assholes I left behind in Nermia. Haruka seems like she'll actually listen to me first. After all she may be my aunt but she can still be my friend. I have too very few of those. But then again, so far today has been the best day in my life so far. I meet an old friend from childhood that has nothing against me, and then I meet my aunt who I would like to have as a friend also. I just met my aunt so it's better for me to act like she's my friend than my aunt. Its kind of awkward.*  

  "Well now isn't that cute. You are something else nephew…but now that the most important question is answered. What are you two going to do now? Are you going to finish your Duel? Its getting late and I have to get back to the tea house."

            *I wouldn't mind seeing you to go at it in battle. It would be something to see. It would also remind me of my past memories. Of some of the best memories I ever had.*

            Puffing on her cigarette Haruka gave her nephew a brief smile. She was getting to like what Ranma was bringing to the Hinata Apartments. Especially since everyone seems to be okay with Ranma as the Dorm Manager. 

            As Ranma heard these words he remembered what he was doing before he reunited with his old friend Motoko. He was dressed in old Samurai armor, bokken in hand ready to have a Duel with Motoko. Now with what was going on he needed to decide if he was going to go on with the Duel. 

            * I really did not want to Duel with her, but since I know its Motoko I can not help but wonder how good she is. It might be fun to spar with her Going Head to Head, Bokken against Bokken. Heh. The last time I did that with her she knocked the Bokken out of my hands quite easily.*

As soon as Haruka had spoken her words, Motoko came back to her self. Embarrassed by all her emotions she quickly latched onto something that was familiar to her. Martial Arts was one thing that she took seriously, so when the topic of the Duel was brought up she quickly removed her connections with Ranma out of the spotlight. 

"Ranma lets finish our Duel. It will be more of a friendly spar than a fight with consequences. Besides I want to find out how strong you have gotten since you left my family's Dojo all those years ago."

            As Motoko said those words the residents of the Dorm were brought back to reality. The reason why they were back in the wood behind Hinata was for this Duel. Now this was one thing that they could understand and comprehend. Motoko rolling around on the ground giggling while being tickled by a man was just too much for them. 

            "Heh. I was just thinking that as well. But I warn you that I will not take it easy on you just because I know you. I want to see how good you really are."

            Once Ranma said this the Hinata Girls once again fell into a silent crowd of spectators. But the uneasiness from their earlier attempt to Duel was now not present. This was now a friendly but serious Spar between two Martial Artist.

            Grinning Ranma said this to Motoko. His eyes were suddenly intense as they focused on Motoko's own eyes. His body posture was now all serious and not once displaying the playfulness that it had been a minute ago.

            Motoko Shivered briefly as she felt his gaze on her and saw his eyes peering deeply into her own. She saw his body fall into a relaxed but ready stance. He was all business now.

            *Well, I really do get to see these to go at in a fight. This should be very interesting.* Haruka Thought.

            No sooner then those thoughts had left her mind when Motoko and Ranma exploded into action. There was nothing but a sudden gust of wind and blurred figures to indicate what had happened. Haruka could barely keep up with the fighters movements. They were almost too fast for her eyes. In fact the other girls only saw flashes of blurred objects to indicate two figures fighting well beyond what their eyes could follow.

            *Whoa. I must be getting old if I barely kept up with their movements.* Haruka thought.

            Ranma was having a blast. He was cutting lose with all his skills of God's Cry School he had acquired from his 10 year journey of Martial Arts training. Memories from the past filtered though his mind at impossible speeds. His body hardly showing any effort from the moves that he employed directly from his memories. He danced from offensive and defensive stances into the other. 

             Motoko was having a rather difficult fight on her hands. She had known that Ranma had skills, extremely exceptional skills, from the way he walked. But he had surprised her almost into shock. She did not expect him to be this adept with a weapon, especially a Bokken. She also did not expect him to use her own school's techniques against her. She had thought that he only knew her sisters stance from mimicking Tsuruko's actions. She had believed that he did not know how to use the stance. Hell, she did not believe him to even remember half of what was taught to him when he stayed at the God's Cry School.  

            Both were so intoxicated with the adrenaline from the battle they were in that all they could see were each others movements. Bokkens clashed as the perspiration glistened down their skin during the intricate dance both were flowing with. Nothing mattered but the fight. Just as had happened earlier, during their joyful reunion, they only had eyes for the other and nothing else.

            As the fight continued, their sense of time melted into nothingness. And with time also went forms and stances from their strikes. With nothing but the other on their mind, their body was free. Freedom from their consciousness brought their bodies instincts to the forefront.  

            Lost in the others eyes, their bodies danced to a new beat and rhythm. Free form that was beautiful to Haruka, who was the only one who could watch the fight unfold. To Haruka, this brought back many happy memories of her past. A past where she and a certain archeologists lost themselves similarly in sparring matches.

            The Hinata girls where lost as soon as the fight began. One minute they had saw Ranma become serious towards Motoko, than both fighters had blurred. Only once in a while had they managed to catch a glimpse of blurs but no more than that. All the girls looked towards one another to see if any of them had caught more than a glimpse of blurs, but the others eyes looking towards them confirmed the fact that none of them could see the battle. As soon as that was realized they all as one turned towards Haruka, seeing as nothing could escape her notice.

            As they saw Haruka's eyes shifting back and forth while her head swiveled in all directions, they were right with their suspicions about Haruka. They watched Haruka as she followed the fight. Since none of them could follow the fight with their own eyes, they watched Haruka's expressions to see if they could find any indication on how the fight was progressing.  They watched Haruka for several minutes before they noticed Haruka come out of her cool and collected face. 

            They all turned towards the battle to only fail again in trying to see any thing except a few blurs here and there. Nothing else was seen but they could hear what was taking place. The constant sound of striking bokkens was dominate on the battle field. But they could also hear foot steps and the swishing air as bokkens were swung. The wind was also loud and violent but no sounds came from the combatants.

            Turning towards Haruka again they were surprised to find a sad and forlorn expression on her face. Her eyes misty and teary like as thy continued to monitor the fight. At first they thought that something had happened to one of the fighters, nut before they could look towards the fight they were stopped by Haruka's next expressions. Her mouth lifted into a small and serene smile as her eyes cleared and showed Happiness, her face no longer sad but content. The same expression one would wear if they remembered happy times from the past. 

            Before they could ask Haruka if she could give them commentary of the fight, Haruka's face lit up in pure surprise and shock. As her face betrayed her expression, Haruka let lose a gasp of surprise. Her cigarette fell from her mouth for the first time in a long time. 

            The fight which had continued for five minutes had come to a climatic finale. 

            The girls followed Haruka's stunned gaze, and saw in the clearing, the two fighters frozen in dramatic poses. Both were apart by twenty yards facing away from each other with their Bokkens held out in front of them like they had just finished their swings. The wind howled as leaves exploded away from the fighters, leaving both of them in a clean and bare earthen perimeter. 

            Suddenly both fighters moved, both landed face first unconscious on the ground. Dust flew upwards as their bodies hit the dirt. Bokkens clattered loudly on the ground as Ranma and Motoko lost their grips on their weapons.

            Unsure of what to do, the girls looked towards Haruka for guidance. All of them blinked as Haruka was lighting another cigarette that was in her mouth. Taking a drag then slowly exhaling, Haruka turned towards them. The Hinata girls all got bruises from what came out of Haruka's mouth to make them face fault once again that day. 

            "Well, wasn't that Romantic?"

            Half an hour later, All spectators of the duel where lounging around in the common room waiting for the participants of the fight to regain consciousness. The girls were quiet, unsure of how and what to do and say. After Haruka told them to help her put both fighters in their respective rooms to recover they had done so quietly. 

            "Umm. Haruka, what just happened?" Shinobu squeaked out.

            "Yeah, how do ya explain there fight? We could barely see their blurred forms." Kitsune asked.

            "…." Su was lost and confused. She had just witnessed the impossible. Her hero had got beaten in a duel and by a guy no less!?!

Naru just was lost for words as she looked towards Haruka, waiting for an answer. Naru was not pleased to see Haruka calmly smoking her cigarette. Why was Haruka always so damn calm when weird shit happened. Why was she not answering the goddamn question!?!

            As Naru finished her mad ranting, she realized that everyone was now staring at her weird.

            "…………………."

"Eheh. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

            Even Haruka could not help but to sweat drop at that statement.

Meanwhile, Upstairs:

Motoko's  Room:

            As the dark haired beauty slept peacefully, Motoko's Mind couldn't help but to reminisce of the past. Her mind replayed images of the times Ranma and her played together when they had been younger. Her mind now sporting happy thoughts,  Motoko sighed and gave a little smile as she turned over in her futon.

_            Tiinnnngggg…._

_            Tiinnnngggg…._

_            Tiinnnngggg…._

            As bells sounded behind her, Chibi-Motoko turned her head to see who it was that was behind her. Her face was all flushed with sweat as she had been practicing her sword forms. Her face lit up in a big smile as she saw her older sister behind her watching her.

            "Oneesan!!!"

            As Motoko called out to her sister, her sister smiled at her. Her smile made Motoko feel as if she were the happiest kid on earth. To see Tsuruko smile, it meant that she was doing something right.

            Following her sister's footsteps in the Family Art was her only goal in her young life, it was because of her sister's smile she did all this. Her love of the Art soon followed as she grew older year by year. As five years passed, her skills only got better and better.

            As each year passed, Tsuruko kept smiling as she did things right.

            Her older sister's smile was all she needed, that was until the day a boy a year older than her visited the School. That was the day when her life in the School got even better. Now she could have a friend who trained as hard as she did in the Art. 

            _Tiinnnngggg__…._

_            Tiinnnngggg…._

_            Tiinnnngggg…._

            As Motoko heard those bells ring she turned towards her sister. But before she could call out to her she stopped herself. She saw a boy right beside her sister. He was dressed in a white Gi as he stared at her.

            From that day on they trained together. Day after day was filled with Martial Arts and fun. And mostly both at the same time too.

            "Bii-Daa!!!..........."

Ranma's Room:

(Flashback Dream Sequence)

            As Motoko was reliving happy times, Ranma was not. His face was clouded with depression and anger as he twist and turned in his sleep. His Dreams were about the time he left the Tendou's and the reason why.

            Ranma was busy eating peacefully. It was something he rarely did, so he was enjoyment to the fullest. When he heard Soun interrupt him he threw a glare at him as he  replied.

            "He looked at me weird. Do I have to have a good reason to hit that furry fool?"

            "Waaahhh! Ranma looked at me scarily. My son in law is gonna kill me like he did his father. Waaahhhhh!!!" Soun cried out.

            "Saotome, why did you hit your father like that any ways?" Nabiki Drawled.

            "Ranmaaaa…" growled the dyke "… why did you make daddy cry?"

            "Oh My!"

The reactions were as he expected them to be, as Soun asked him about his actions earlier in the fight. Ranma knew what was going to happen when they asked the predictable questions. Seeing as the morning was going to go all down hill from there on out he decided to shake things up. Why should he let them step all over him. He was tired of this shit. It was time that it all ended.

            Glaring at her, Ranma's anger burst forth in the form of his Ki Aura. As the Red Ki blast forth from his body bonfire sized, all the Tendou's quickly leapt back. As he saw this, Ranma could only sneer as he began to answer the bitch.

            "Stupid Bitch, I told you earlier. He looked at me weird, not to mention he got tears in my Food." As he finished speaking, he couldn't help but to give them an Evil little smile.

            "GASP!!!"

            The whole family leapt back another step as they saw Ranma smile in a Dark and Sinister way. The smile promised pain, pain like Ranma had given to his father earlier in their sparring match. Even Kasumi couldn't help but to shiver as they saw Ranma's eyes twinkle and shine madly as he glared at them.

            Ranma then began to make his way towards the Family, step by step he glided forward. The family responded like, by stepping back to his step forward. They began to feel horror and terror as they couldn't help but to Pray for a Savior. 

Panic was beginning to over rule their Mind. Their heart beat furiously as Ranma came ever so close. Right before they resorted to their instincts to panic and flee, their Prayer was granted.

"BBBBBIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!"

            As the Tendou's saw their Prayer answered in the form of P-Chan, they could only wonder about what they did to deserve this…………

            YYYAAAYYYYY!!!! Another chapter done. I hope this ties the story together better. I hope this will simplify the story line. I hope you return to read the next chapters. I hope for world peace!!!!!

            Eheh.

            Umm, yeah, anyways. I will write the other chapters to this when I have time. Yes it will go on. You know, like until I grow old and grey only to get weird and disappear into the mountains. Or something like that. 

            Yeah….Something like that.

            Another word, if the story and writing feels off, I would like to let you know that all my stories including this one have no pre-readers to help me out. I write free form. I just listen to music for inspiration and creativity. As I get drawn into the music my mind syncs with the story. I write out my feelings in the form of creative story writing. 

            So, if it feels off……Blame it on what I am listening to. Heh.

Why have I not released my three chapters of Sinn I got written already? Basically it is because I need help in the Lemon scene in chapter 3. I do not have previous experience in Lemon Writing, so I don't know if I got it right. That's the hold up for the release of three Sinn chapters I have. Well, I only need help in the next chapter. I have two other Sinn chapters but I can't release them until chapter 3 is pre-read. So email me at Kenshin_Alekay@Yahoo.com if you're interested. Thank You and Good Night.

            As the sun settles in the West and Night brings Dreams, Eternal Desires leave me Awake and Restless enough to write this:

            _"MEOW…MEOW…MEOW…MEOW"_

            _"MEOW…MEOW…MEOW…MEOW"_

            _"MEOW..MEOW...MEOW…MEOW…MEOW….MEOW….MEOW…MEOW"_

            _"MEOW…MEOW…MEEEOOWWWW!!!"_

            "NYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!"

            "THAT'S RIGHT, GUESS WHOS BACK!"

            ******************************************************

            ******************************************************

We now interrupt this Ranting to bring you this:

            "In today's Big Story, the Prefecture of Nermia is being held in horror and terror, as Escaped Clowns from a visiting Circus Act are on the loose reaping Havoc. These Dark Clowns are said to be using Faggot Clown Powers. Force Bolts, Light Sabers, and the ability to turn a persons head into a dog like a balloon then to pop the head in a bloody mess of gore and flesh. We have our current News Caster, Yolanda Whittenberg, Out covering the front lines of a Police barricade surrounding Nermia City Hall. Go ah….."

            CLICK(Heh. Sorry Dark Bunny Productions, Had to use it. Don't Sue, Please)

            ***********************************************************

            ***********************************************************

            "IT'S THE RETURN OF THE KING!!! AND HIS PET HOBBIT, FRODO!!!"

            "I AM INVINCIBLE!!! I CAN NOT BE KEAPT DOWN!!! I JUST KEEP GOING….AND GOING…….AND GOING……AND GOING…….."

            "FEAR ME, OR I SHALL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LOVE RANMA!!!! NYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*JUST KIDDING! I WILL KEEP WRITING!HEH.*


	4. Farewell to the Present

Ranma/Love Hina X-Over

By Kensa

Disclaimer:

Yeah, one of these again. I know it's highly unlikely that I'd be sued, but with my luck I shouldn't take any risks. I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing. I own…. Ahh, hell you get the idea.

Fore ward:

            Behold, the next chapter. It is finished, and hopefully adequate enough to quench your thirst of this here Story. Otherwise, I really don't give a f**k. Yeah, something like that….

Love Ranma

            Ranma was busy eating peacefully. It was something he rarely did, so he was enjoying it to the fullest. When he heard Soun interrupt him he threw a glare at him as he replied.

            "He looked at me weird. Do I have to have a good reason to hit that furry fool?"

            "Waaahhh! Ranma looked at me scarily. My son in law is gonna kill me like he did his father. Waaahhhhh!!!" Soun cried out.

            "Saotome, why did you hit your father like that any ways?" Nabiki Drawled.

            "Ranmaaaa…" growled the dyke "… why did you make daddy cry?"

            "Oh My!"

The reactions were as he expected them to be, as Soun asked him about his actions earlier in the fight. Ranma knew what was going to happen when they asked the predictable questions. Seeing as the morning was going to go all down hill from there on out he decided to shake things up. Why should he let them step all over him. He was tired of this shit. It was time that it all ended.

            Glaring at her, Ranma's anger burst forth in the form of his Ki Aura. As the Red Ki blast forth from his body bonfire sized, all the Tendou's quickly leapt back. As he saw this, Ranma could only sneer as he began to answer the bitch.

            "Stupid Bitch, I told you earlier. He looked at me weird, not to mention he got tears in my Food. I don't like my food soggy." As he finished speaking, he couldn't help but to give them an Evil little smile.

            "GASP!!!"

            The whole family leapt back another step as they saw Ranma smile in a Dark and Sinister way. The smile promised pain, pain like Ranma had given to his father earlier in their sparring match. Even Kasumi couldn't help but to shiver as they saw Ranma's eyes twinkle and shine madly as he glared at them.

            Ranma then began to make his way towards the Family, step by step he glided forward. The family responded like, by stepping back to his step forward. They began to feel horror and terror as they couldn't help but to Pray for a Savior. 

Panic was beginning to over rule their Mind. Their heart beat furiously as Ranma came ever so close. Right before they resorted to their instincts to panic and flee, their Prayer was granted.

"BBBBBIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!"

            As the Tendou's saw their Prayer answered in the form of P-Chan, they could only wonder about what they did to deserve this.

            As the pig made it self known Ranma cold only give a evil little smile. He so wanted to get revenge on Ryouga. But until now he has always been goody-goody. As the pig flew towards Ranma, Ranma could only wait for the little bastard to get in his reach.

            As Ryouga flew towards Ranma all he was picturing was His self gallantly rescuing the Tendou's who in their gratitude towards him would proclaim Akane as his Fiancée as reward to saving them all from that Pigtailed Bastard.

            Laughing evilly out loud, Ranma grabbed the little porker out of the air. Eye's shined maliciously as he slammed Ryouga into the floor head first. The floorboards gave out from the impact creating a crater lined with splinters.

            Ryouga was grabbed so suddenly that he did not register his body being slammed into the floor. He only registered the sudden pain that filled his body. Then he was greeted with darkness as he lost conscience.

            Ranma lifted the little porker up from the crater so that he may continue with his fun, but he was greeted with the limp form of P-Chan instead of a snarling and frothy mouthed Pig like he expected. With disappointment and disgust evident in his face he carelessly tossed the Porker out into the Koi pond. Turning towards the spectators his face lit up once again.

            The entire Tendou family watched this happen feeling like they were in a bad horror film. A film that would be about a psychopath that goes on a killing spree by murdering his entire family in a cruel and sadistic manner. Their fears were only evaluated as they saw Ranma deal with P-Chan.

            As Ranma slammed Ryouga into the floor they all winced with sympathy for the little porker. When they saw the disappointment in Ranma's face as he realized Ryouga was knocked out, they saw the madness that was culminating for two years surface with vengeance. As P-Chan sank into the Koi pond, they began to pray for their lives with earnest. They nearly passed out with fright when his face lit up when he saw them.

            " Well, now that I have gotten rid of that unwelcome interruption, where were we? Ah, yes…I was about to pay you all back for these past years of torture and humiliation. Starting with you…..Akane." He replied with a snarl as he glared at the Dyke in question.

            Suddenly he leapt towards Akane with blinding speed. His hands out stretched as they aimed towards Akane's unprotected neck. His eyes were now blazing with madness, his mind only focused on revenge. Unfortunately for him, and luckily for the Tendou's, he was stopped from his mad desires by another interruption. This time it was in the form of his forgotten father, who had snuck up on him from behind to knock Ranma out with a blow to the head. 

            Groaning Ranma awoke from the blackness that was caressing his mind and conscious. His last thoughts from before everything went black was slowly filtering back into his awareness. He saw pictures form into acquaintances of his life, Faces that belonged to family and friends. Faces that showed fear and terror.

            Fear and Terror. Why fear and terror? He didn't understand why they would look like that towards him.

            Suddenily he remembered that He was going to get revenge on all those that made his life hell. He was going to make those people pay for all his wounds, cuts, pain and unshed tears.

            Snarling he tried to spring up. He was going to finish what he started. First as usual would be his bitch ass fiancée. She was going to die a slow and painful death. She was going to feel all the blows I have suffered from her but multiplied ten times.

            His body was stopped as suddenly as he had moved.

            Grunting from the force of his stop he landed back onto the chair he was sitting on. His hands and feet were chained to the chair, which in turn was chained to the floor.

            Realizing what was wrong with this situation he suddenly got a flash back of what happened right before his blackout.

            The faces of his soon to be victims were showing fear and terror. As his hands inched closer and closer towards Akane's neck her eyes got larger. Right before she screamed she paused. As she paused he looked at her eyes, he figured she was shocked. He wanted to see her expression right before he started out in his revenge. 

            He suddenly saw that she was not staring at him but at what was over his shoulder. Before he could react he felt a blow to his head then slowly blackness surrounded him.

            Someone had crept up on him. The only ones with skill like this was the ghoul, the pervert and the fat bastard. She was looking out for the first two and since he had taken care of the last he thought that was all that was all he had to look out for. But he was wrong. So that was only one person who could have done that and that was Genma.

            Growling Ranma thrashed around in his constraints. His eyes growing an naturally glow that was only inhanced by his fire that was held in his eyes. His growls and grunts was growing with his efforts. 

            "Argghh!!! You ASSHOLES!!! I will kill you all!!! Just wait till I escape, you will pay. All of you will Pay!!! Especially You, Genma, You Fat Fucking Piece of Shit!!!" He screamed and spit out with vehemence. 

(End of Flashback Dream Sequence.Heh.)

            Groaning Ranma woke up. His eye's fluttered open only to quickly squeeze shut again as pain from his body registered in his mind. The Pain felt like electricity as it raced throughout his body, bathing his entire form in agony as he let out a small gasp.

            "Ugh…I feel like shit. What the fuck happened?" He asked out loud as he began to scan his memories. His eyes closed as he searched, then his eyes began to slowly open as he remembered how he came to be in this strange room he had woken up from. The past days events till the point of waking from his dreams of his torrid past.

            "Damn. A draw. Motoko-Chan certainly lives up to her title of Heir to the Gods Cry School." Ranma said out loud.

            Looking around he began to investigate his room that he was currently in. Knowing that more than likely he was here to stay. Motoko may be good, but he was still the best. As such it being he was definitely the winner of the Duel. He saw that his bags where already in the room.

            "Ite…..Damn, I might as well get up." He stated wisely.

            His belly grumbling, he slowly began to get up. His body instantly flared with pain as he sat straight. Groaning, he pulled the covers of his bed off of himself. He stood up with everything he had, it was barely enough to stop him from blacking out from the pain his actions caused.

            Getting his shirt on he thought about what time it was. He was hungry and hopped it was near meal time, if not then a quick trip towards a nearby restaurant would solve his hunger. Making sure he had money he turned towards the door. He took a deep breath and shoved all the pain of his body into the farthest part of his mind, ignoring his injuries because he categorized them as not being anything near what he had to suffer day after day at the Tendou's.

            Sliding the door open he peeked out into the hall. Looking both ways he saw no one in the immediate area. Shrugging he walked towards the staircase.

            As he walked down the steps agonizingly slow he heard voices from the common area. He heard his Aunt and the Hinata girls talking. He did not hear what they were specifically saying as he was more intent on walking down the last few steps.

            As he reached the bottom step he heard one of the girls angrily demand his Aunt to answer a question. Only silence greeted the girl's outburst. He moved closer to the group of girls, close enough to hear the girl's last question.

"Eheh. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

            As the girls sweat dropped, Ranma could only grin. It looked like he was not the only one that made a fool of themselves every once in a while. As he stood right behind the girl who had spoken, the others saw him.

            Naru could only smile sheepishly to the others. She hated it when she made a fool of herself. Before she could change the subject off of her embarrassment, she saw the others look over her shoulders at something. They looked shock and stunned at what they saw behind her. She turned around and was surprised at what she saw.

            The young man who had fought with Motoko was standing behind her looking like nothing was wrong with him.

            Seeing that the spotlight was on him now, he decided to speak. What other choice did he have?

            "Um, Hi. Do you have anything I could eat. I am really hungry." His statement was backed up with a grumbling stomach. Blushing in embarrassment, he could only scratch his head in apology.

            Shinobu was the first to act.

            "Ahh, I am sorry but lunch was finished a couple hours ago and its still a few more hours till dinner." She replied in apology.

            "Ah, Damn. Oh well." Ranma casually replied.

            Turning towards his aunt, he told her what he was going to do next.

            "Haruka-san I am going into town to a local restaurant. I will be back later okay?" Ranma said.

            "Sure, go ahead. But we will talk when you get back, alright?" Haruka said as she glared at him over her cigarette leaving no room for argument.

            Seeing the way his aunt was looking at him he saw that he had no choice. Seeing that look on her face made him remember that same look on his mothers face. He could tell that both ladies were a like in that department, meaning that they would always get what they wanted no matter what.

            "Alright." He replied with a sigh.

            Before he could leave he was interrupted by a feminine voice.

            "Ranma-san, would you like some company?" A sultry voice asked him.

            Turning towards the girl who asked him, his gaze was greeted by a voluptuous short haired girl. She was wearing tight jeans and a tight shirt that left not much to the imagination. She also had a light in her eyes that reminded him of both Nabiki and Shampoo.

            "Sure, why not? You can show me around afterwards, okay?" He said.

            *Hopefully she is nothing like the others that I left behind in Nerima. Besides she is beautiful. Maybe we can get along nicely. My first friend besides Motoko-Chan. That would be great.*

            Kitsune was not sure what made her suddenly ask to go with him to eat out. She was surprised by his appearance so suddenly after his Duel with Motoko. She was sure he would be out of it for a few hours, if not the whole day. The shock must have prompted her to say something to negate the feeling of not being in control of her thoughts.     

            As he accepted her offer, she smiled at him grandly.

            "Let me get my coat from up stairs then. Its kind of windy out there." Kitsune replied sweetly as she got up from her seat.

            As she passed him on her way up stairs, she saw Naru give her a pointed stare from the corner of her eyes. Ignoring Naru she continued on her way upstairs. As she was walking up the steps, she heard the others beginning to ask Ranma how was it that he was up and about.

            As Kitsune began her walk upstairs, Naru asked Ranma something that was bothering her ever since he showed up a minute ago.

            "Ranma-San how was it that you were able to move so soon after your Duel?" Naru asked.

            The question knocked Ranma out of his inner thoughts regarding the brown haired girl who was walking upstairs. He did not particularly care if she went with him or not, but maybe she could get him to the nearest Restaurant. As the embarrassed girl asked her question he focused totally on the others that were in front of him.

            "Umm, there is not much to say about that. I heal fast, Nothing spectacular about that. But it really comes because of my past, so sooner or later you will know the reasons behind my quick healing ability." Ranma replied tensely.

            "Oh. Right." Naru replied absent mindedly. The question was suspicious but yet honest. She could not find fault at that, so she did not have anything else to say at the moment.

            Before the other girls could begin to question Ranma, Kitsune returned.

            "Heya, I'm ready. Let's go." Kitsune replied cheerfully.

            Hearing the girl who was going with him behind him he turned towards her. She now had on a black jacket with the front un-zipped. She was also looking quite pleased with something. That was where an instant alarm went off in his head. Nabiki and Shampoo usually looked the same way before he was fleeced or glomped. Both girls made his life hell when they had that smile on their faces, not to mention that the situations that a raised from the following chaos of their actions would usually humiliate and embarrass him immensely. 

            Nodding his acknowledgement he turned back towards the others and bid them good bye. He smiled at his aunt and told her he would be back later. He then turned towards the door and glanced back at Kitsune to see if she followed. She did.

            As Ranma reached the door he remembered something. He wanted to make sure that Motoko was okay.

            "Haruka, would you let Motoko know where I am if she wakes before I get back. Okay?" Ranma asked.

            "Yeah, Yeah. I get the picture. Go and eat, I will tell Motoko-Chan where you went off to." Haruka said as she took another puff of her cigarette.

            He nodded once again towards her before he put on his shoes and walked out.

            Kitsune hurriedly put on her own shoes. She wanted to get all the time she could get with the hunk while she could. Glancing back to her friends, she smiled sweetly at them and bid them laterz.

            She caught up with Ranma at the steps leading down towards the street below.

            Ranma turned towards her.

            "So where to next? Where can I get a lot of good food?" He asked.

            Thinking quickly Kitsune remembered back to one of her favorite beef bowl stands. It was not a restaurant per say, but it was what he wanted. A lot of good food. Besides, she could also get Saki there.

            "Follow me. I know the perfect place. It may not seem all that much, but it is well worth it." So saying Kitsune began to walk down the steps.

Later at the Beef Bowl stand they were eating and drinking peacefully. Conversation was sparse as Kitsune was trying to modify her questions into un-obtrusive forms, and Ranma was too busy filling his stomach. It had been forty minutes since they left Hina Inn and fifteen minutes at the stand.

            "I bet you were cursing the God's when you got here and the first thing you had to do was fight, huh? I mean especially since you just came from a similar place." Kitsune asked.

            This was time for Kitsune to get to know their new Dorm Manager. She wanted to know if he was cool enough personality wise. She would hate it if the guy was a total jerk. Besides if she knew if better she may have time to con him into easing her rent price.

            "Heh. I was about to leave. I mean I do not want to deal with that shit ever again. Once enough. But it still worked out for the best. If I had not Dueled with Motoko, then I would have not found out who she was regarding my past. So I really cant say if I can still say the same about those kind of situations. Oh well." Ranma replied.

            "I bet. But still it was rather impressive, the Duel that was. How did you know Motoko from your past? What are you going to do with her now?" She enquired. 

            Kitsune really wanted to know if he was going to go for Motoko-Chan. If not he was quite a hunk and there was no way she was going to let such a man get away from her. 

            "Thanks for the compliment, but really it was nothing. For Motoko, I met her when I was young. I trained at her family's School for a couple weeks. It was one of the best times in my life. I hope we can continue to be friends." Ranma gave a wistful sigh after he replied to her enquiry's. 

            For Kitsune this answered many important questions. Now she knew that he was available and that Motoko was a option if she did not get to him first. Another aspect of this was that it gave a clue on how he feels towards relationships especially after his past history. And lastly it implied that he wouldn't mind a female companion, in fact it implied that he yearned for such a thing.

            "Well the way you two had fun with each other during the Duel, I would hazard a guess that all well be fine. Besides if not, then I am here for you." As Kitsune finished this, she flashed her sexiest and most seductive smile at him.

            As Ranma caught this he was surprised. It was rather strange how Kitsune, if he remembered correctly, quickly offered her self to him. He was quite perceptive when it came to this department. After years of Shampoo and Ukyou and Kodachi throwing themselves at him, it was rather refreshing to see a girl go about it differently. She did not forcefully court him, rather she tried to seduce him. Unlike others where he saw that the attempt was fake, theirs was genuine feeling in her offer. He was glad for that.

            "I will remember." He replied with a blush.

            The rest of the meal was filled with pleasant conversation about their pasts and such. They both talked to each other figuring out each other in a friendly sense of fashion. At the end of the meal they both decided that they were both likeable and quite fascinating. Both were sure that at the least they could be friends.

            *Whoa. What the hell just happened. I mean, it's not everyday that I can talk to a beautiful girl and not talk of marriage or anything else that comes with females regarding myself. We talked and I know that we well be friends. But she even said that if things don't work out with another girl that she was ready to step in. Never have any girls did that for me before. Usually they fight over me and never ask or talk to me about it.* Ranma thought.

            "Whoa, that was really weird." Ranma said as Kitsune and he began to leave.

            "Oh. What's weird?" Kitsune asked.

            "Heh. That's a first that I was alone with a beautiful girl without being interrupted. Neither did I mess up enough to make the girl cry or hate me. Or worst, make her want to marry me. The Kami must have the day off or something because this was a first." Ranma explained.

            "Huh? What are you talking about?" Kitsune asked again in confusion and bewilderment.

            "Oh, just my life. When you know me better then you will understand. But since you know how I left my old life behind, this is but a rare and extreme opportunity for me. That's how fucked up my old life was." Ranma explained bitterly.

            "And this is just too damn weird. But it still is better than what I regularly get. Heh. Thank mother for teaching me some manners. I don't know how I talked to you for so long. But I am glad I did." Ranma stated with a brief smile towards Kitsune.

            As Kitsune heard the words and saw the brief smile, she had a slight blush flash across her face before she quickly turned towards the window of the restaurant to hide it from Ranma.

            *Damn! He is so hot! And he's sweet, too! Shit! If Motoko can't handle him then he's mine. He is just too good to pass up.*

            "I am quite satisfied with this talk too. So want to tour the local scenery now?" Kitsune asked as she turned back towards Ranma.  

            "Sure." Ranma replied happily as he was now full and ready to have an adventure into the surrounding area.

Meanwhile back at Hinata Dorm:

            Motoko groaned as she slowly came back to consciousness, the pain of her earlier actions were now making themselves known to her. Squinting her eyes as the pain was quite intensive she began to wonder what the hell had happened. Why was she lying down in pain?

            "Aughhh. Wha Happened?" Motoko asked out loud, not really knowing why she was talking aloud to her self.

            "So Princess Blade finally awakes, huh?" A teasing voice asked out loud.

            "YAHH!!! Haruka-San!" Motoko squealed in surprise. She raised her body up in an instant to defend her self for the surprise attack. She cried out in pain as her head protested the sudden movement. She fell back onto her bed as she began to curse silently to Haruka. 

            "Heh. Smooth Move." Haruka chuckled with puff of cigarette smoke.

            Glaring towards Haruka, Motoko stayed silent as any more noise or movement would only strengthened  the pain in her head.

            "Well as long as your good to go, I brought up some tea for you, and some herbal medicine. Drink it all, and before I go, Ranma is currently out and about so no need looking for him to ask questions. Knowing how you react to losing I know it would be the first thing you do when you awake. But all your questions can wait till your better. So get your rest." So saying her matronly bit, Haruka got up and left the recovering girl to her own devices.

            "Huh?" Was the only thing Motoko could really say because Haruka completely caught her off guard and also because she was injured.

            Several minutes later she finally deduced what Haruka was trying to tell her.

            "I lost? But...I can't, I am too Disciplined to lose. To Ranma, But I was always better than him with the Blade. So I couldn't have lost. Couldn't I?"

            *Ranma is too young to have beat me with a blade. He has trained about the same length as I was, but it was all hand to hand. He should not have stood a chance with me going Blade to Blade. So why did I still lose? How?*

With those words Motoko was lost in thought and long forgotten memories, of times that were similar in circumstances. Times that she was admonished by Tsuruko for losing. Of the countless time she spent after a defeat to better her skills. Was all her hard work in vain, all that pain she went though. Now when she was better than she ever dreamed she could be, but she still lost.

            Several Minutes went by as she processed her inner turmoil, deeper and deeper she delved into her depression. Her lost was a serious blow to her sense of skills and expectations, not to mention her pride also. The thoughts of worthlessness floated back and forth in her mind.

            But before she was overwhelmed by her thoughts, a inner strength was revealed as a memory of her elder sister. Of words Tsuruko said when she was married. Words that Motoko thought were nothing but words to make her feel better, white lies with no true content behind them.

_"Motoko-Chan, don't cry. Don't be sad about me. I may be leaving because I'm getting to marry the love of my life, but that doesn't mean I wont ever see you again. When you finish your training, I will be there to pass on the Gods Cry Inheritance to you. Along your journey, you will have ups and downs such as now, but in the end I will see you there. We will meet then, so go and make me proud. Make me look forwards to that day……"_

Those words that she had forgotten, long ago was something that she never wanted to hear again. When she was young those words made her feel alone and that being alone was all her fault. Now because of those words she found the answers she was looking for. The answers to stop feeling depressed about losing.

            "Tsuruko……As usual you are right about this, like everything else."

            Bittersweet was her murmurs but true they were non the less. As she realized what she was suppose to do in situations like this, she relaxed. She was no longer going to dweel on her lose. Instead she was going to look forward to their next fight. 

And there was going to be a next time, she thought as she laid back down.

            "I promise…"

Later that Night:

            Ranma was now unpacking all his stuff from his pack. He was getting settled in to his new residence. This was were he was going to spend the next year or so at. And so far it was quite hectic, but fun. Weird as that was, it was all true.

            The Dinner he had here a couple hours ago was great. Everyone was nice and not one was anything like those people he left in Nermia. The debacle during lunch was now forgotten, since it was now accredited with breaking the ice. Since the afternoon, no one had reacted with haste or anger nor distrust towards him. For that he was grateful.

            He ate and chatted with most of the girls and his aunt. It was fun, in a crazy sort of way. They made it feel as it was a family having dinner, not like what he expected.

            The only one not down there during dinner was Motoko. She was held up in her room resting. Shinobu was going to take up her food, but he had volunteered. He was sorry for hurting Motoko-Chan. He wanted to apologize to her.

            His aunt told him no though. He didn't see why he couldn't. She stated that it was due to the fact that she needed her rest. If he went Haruka was sure that another fight would break out, not because Motoko was mad but because she was a martial artist. She loved the challenge, and would fight even when hurt because of their desire to prove themselves.

            What ever Haruka said meant he did not get at all. All that went over his head. Desire to prove themselves? Love the challenges he understood, but for a fight to break out while Motoko-Chan was hurt was not going to happen. He did not want to hurt her.

            While he could argue about how he was okay to see Motoko-Chan his aunt never relented. He tried his hardest to get her to let up, but a glare was all it took for him to back down. Scary…

            So now he was getting ready to settle down in a new place, in a new life, and a new beginning.

            Life could not get any better than this…..

BOOYAH!!!

Done with another one. Finally, so sorry for the wait, but it couldn't be helped. So now that the stage has been set, the story should progress better. So get ready!

            Thank you all!!!

            Umm, yeah, anyways. I will write the other chapters to this when I have time. Yes it will go on. You know, like until I grow old and grey only to get weird and disappear into the mountains. Or something like that. 

Yeah….Something like that.

As the sun settles in the West and Night brings Dreams, Eternal Desires leave me Awake and Restless enough to write this:

My eyes slowly close upon this nights embrace

            It was everything I looked towards 

            A dream that was too perfect for words

            A smile is threatening to break upon my face

            A life time worth of waiting for this moment

            All my pain, sorrow, and tears 

            Now nothing remains of my fears

            Because of this blessed event

            To kiss you was to taste heaven on earth

            Was enjoying your lips sacrilege

            I think it was a privilege

            That moment my soul cried in joy at its rebirth

            If I was to die I would do so now

            How can I live without you

            Your everything I would cling to

            For you my destiny I disavow

            My eyes slowly close upon this nights embrace

            Because of this blessed event

            To kiss you was to taste heaven on earth

            How can I live without you……


End file.
